Our Bond
by partybear243
Summary: DROPPED It's strange. Really. How does one become a pony? Then how does one save the world while being a pony?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Ponyville!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My little pony: Friendship is Magic. It belongs to both of its respective owners. Thank-you;)_

Thoughts=(_italics_)

* * *

Prologue:

On a day like any other in Ponyville, it was nice and sunny. Thanks to the Pegasus of course, there was not a cloud in the sky. Twilight Sparkle, being the book nerd she was, was catching up on some history. Of course, in an alternate universe...much crazier things were happening...

Naruto Uzumaki never felt the same pain as Sasuke, Naruto never completely understood him like he thought he did. Sasuke was right way back in the Valley of End but now he knew how Sasuke felt to lose a loved one. He lost his master Jiraiya-sensei (or pervy sage as Naruto would call him) due to Nagato. This was it now, after countless attempts to bring back Sasuke, after countless attempts to fulfill his promise this was it.

The rocks crushed under Naruto's feet as he finally made it up to head of Hashirama Senju's statue while Sasuke Uchiha was on the head of Madara Uchiha. It's been four years since Naruto last saw this nostalgic scene, would promises have to be broken? Would he have to break away from his ninja way? Though one thing was for certain, the brothers feud would end here and now.

Naruto's heart raced faster as his familiar wind release: Rasenshuriken came into hand along with enhancement of Kurama with all the power of the tailed beast. Sasuke on the other hand had the rinnegan eye with the enhancement of the sharigan, in his hand held the chidori flaming with amerteratsu. (it makes no sense but still cool)

Sasuke ran at top speed towards Naruto, while Naruto did the same, no flashbacks, no talking, just action. Naruto looked down for just a second and saw Sasuke's forehead protector still floating in the water, tears poured out of his eyes as the rasengan and chidori finally clashed.

"I guess we're even now, huh?" Naruto asked, both Sasuke and Naruto were back in that familiar dream world like place.

"It took you long enough." Sasuke replied.

"...Sasuke...why are you still doing this...? Don't you remember...those days we had?"

"I remember them damn well. So don't try to talk me out of this Naruto, my mind is made up."

"I know."

Naruto got into tailed beast mode, summoning up Kurama while Sasuke with the perfect Susanoo. The two clashed again for the last time. Naruto and Sasuke got thrown back and fell on the statues hard. They both got back up, the same last move used at the Valley of End so many years ago and the same move to start their fight; fuuton rasenganshuriken and chidori.

"NARUTOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEE!"

After the impact Naruto staggered to the raven headed Uchiha to say his last words to him, because Naruto knew it was over for the both of them. "Sasuke, you're still...you're still my best friend." Naruto managed to say despite being in throbbing pain.

Sasuke got out his katana while staggering towards Naruto in a last attempt to kill this Uzumaki, even if they were gonna die, at least Naruto would be the first. "We were never _just_ friends Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"You're right Sasuke, we're...brothers." Naruto said.

"...Why Naruto? Why am I so important to you?" Sasuke asked as he came closer to Naruto he dropped his katana, on purpose.

"Because-

Suddenly Naruto fell down along with Sasuke, it was over. Naruto looked at Sasuke for the last time, at least for all what Sasuke has done it would be the last...Naruto closed his eyes with a smile on his face. This was the end of the story, with a great beginning, an okay middle, and the best ending ever, this was the end of the brothers feud and Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto's lasting words floated in his mind. (...you are my friend.)

Well my friends our story ends here, nice right? Well then let's roll the credits! Created by: Masashi Kishimoto and...oh wait I'm sorry. It sadly does not end here just yet...

Somehow, someway fate gave them just one more chance to make things right. The sage of six paths finally caught up to them and tried to summon back to this world but something else happened, something different, something new, something great.

* * *

As Twilight was flipping to the last page of her book, she suddenly felt a strange feeling in her horn, like something was...calling her. "...this is pretty...strange." Twilight stood up, she tiptoed past the still-sleeping Spike and got some more books out.

Just nearby in the forest, Naruto and Sasuke were laying, face flat on the ground. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a pony, somethered on his face. "AHHHH! Get off of me!"

The pony looked at Naruto as if he were a ghost. "N-Naruto?" The pony muttered.

Naruto jumped back. "Y-you just talked! Ugh...I must be going crazy...is it really you Sasuke? Wait no!" Naruto talked at the pale blue pony's head, Naruto pried open his mouth. "Sasuke! A horse ATE you!"

Naruto's eyes wandered down, his hands were replaced with...bright orange horse hooves. "So that means...DID I GET EATEN?!"

"No idiot." Sasuke scoffed. "We're horses."

Naruto's face dropped. "What?! We gotta get back to everyone back at the village...Sai still owes me that money and I have to-"

"Calm down, idiot. For now, we'll stay here and ask around. We'll even stick together like you want so much. Just don't act like an idiot all the time."

"Urghhh! Then you stop acting like a stuck-up bastard!"

"...fine."

_(The only plus is that my friend is finally back...Sakura...Kakashi...everyone just hold on.)_ Naruto looked around until his eyes caught sight of a nearby town. "Sasuke, come on. We can ask around."

The two colts bolted from the forest and ran up to the town. "Sasuke, you go left. I'll go right!" Naruto yelled.

They stopped running once they entered the town, Sasuke casually took left while Naruto casually took right. Sasuke looked around and loudly groaned. _(...we have to finish what we started Naruto, as soon as we leave this place.)_

Rarity was walking out of the shop with a basket full of new clothing items when she caught sight of a hunky, pale blue, duck-style black hair, colt just walking about. "He is so...gorgeous..."

Completely catching her out of suprise, a crowd of girls surrounded the hunky colt. Rarity signed. "Of course, just another snobby-attention-grabber-blueblood, total hottie...just my luck."

Pushing the crowd of girls away, Sasuke trotted towards Rarity in hopes for asking a sane pony for some logic. "Hey, you." Sasuke called out, to Rarity.

Rarity's jaw dropped. This pony...was different._ (he...talked to ME?!)_

Sasuke finally trotted up to her. "Do you know what this place is called...I'm...not from here."

Rarity's face flushed bright red as she stammered to find words. "...well...um...y-you see...we're..."

"..."_ (Sakura characteristics I see...)_ Sasuke turned around and started to walk off while Rarity continued to stammer.

Rarity hovered one of the feathered hats she had in her basket and pulled it over her face, feeling the shame of embarrassment. "That was the worst moment in my life..."

Just above Ponyville, Rainbow dash was enjoying a nice soak in the sun, her eye casually wandered down to the earth where a noticeable orange pony with a blonde, spiky mane was talking to a group of ponies.

_(Oh...new pony in town.)_ Rainbow dash thought to herself, she slowly stood up and was immediately intrigued by him. There was something special about him. "I'll just check this guy out for a few seconds. See how cool he is. Wouldn't hurt." Rainbow dash extended her wings and soared above the clouds then took a deep nose dive to Ponyville.

"So...this place is called Ponyville, right?" Naruto asked.

The bright pink pony, nodded her head up and down like she was in a sugar rush. "Yep! Yep! Yep! Wait a second!" The pink pony randomly left before Naruto could ask another question.

_(I think I'll scout the area...) _Naruto's eyes wandered down to his hooves. *sweat drops* "Oh right, I have these damn hooves now." Naruto sat down.

"Wait...I could do that. Yeah, I still have chakra in my body after all." Naruto smacked his hooves together. "Shadow-clone technique!"

Rainbow dash stopped dead in her tracks when she saw two other copies of him appear. _(This pony has more to him than I thought...) _She sped up as the orange ponies started to run around Ponyville.

Just as the original Naruto was running, Rainbow dash crashed into him making them both tumble down the hill. "What the- what're you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled.

"AHHHHHHH! LOOOK OUT!" They both yelled.

The two crashed into none other than Sasuke, breaking their fall. Sasuke pulled them both of his back and glared at Naruto coldy.

Naruto grinned sheepishly then got himself up, he turned around and glared at the rainbow pony. "Who think you are?!"

The rainbow pony puffed out her chest and spread out her wings so everyone could see how cool they were. "Name's Rainbow dash, your's?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto proudly exclaimed. "Now...why did you run into me like that?"

"Because! I saw you do this super awesome thing with your clones and I was thinking to myself, how did he do that? So I wanted to ask you but...things got a little complicated."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Let's talk about this somewhere else. Rainbow dash, is it? Do you know somewhere secret?"

"Hm...the closest place I would think would be Twilight's."

Rainbow dash flexed out get wings, and folded them back, she playfully smirked. "Why don't we race there?"

Naruto happily grinned. "Hey...you can use your wings. I mean, you'll need them if you want to beat me."

"Ok." Rainbow dash flexed out her wings. "If you say. The library is just straight ahead. It'll be fun."

"Ready...set...GO!"

Rainbow dash and Naruto took off while Sasuke just galloped behind them. Rainbow dash looked down, he was...gone. "Ha-ha! I guess he just lagged behind!"

Just ahead of her, Naruto was jumping on the roofs, he looked back and smirked in triumph. "You're racing a ninja ya' know!"

"No way!" Rainbow dash picked up her pace and flew past Naruto.

"Shadow-clone technique!"

Several shadow clones stood behind Naruto, they all pushed Naruto as hard as they could, sending Naruto flying through the air.

Rainbow dash looked around. "Where...is he?"

Suddenly, Naruto flew over Rainbow dash, making her gasp. "Are you...flying?!"

"No. I'm falling...in style!"

"What?! Falling in-" Rainbow dash paused in mid-sentence, just ahead of them, she saw Sasuke standing by the library as if he was waiting for them. "How did he..."

"Sasuke is pretty fast." Naruto admitted. "BUT I'M FASTER!" Naruto yelled.

"No one's faster than Rainbow dash!"

"We'll see!"

_Twilight's Library..._

Twilight was in the middle of comforting Rarity. She hovered some tissue paper over to them and let Rarity blow her drippy nose.

"And...and..." Rarity sobbed some more. "...he just left! I was so humiliated!"

"I'm sorry Rarity. Maybe we could find him and...start over." Twilight suggested.

"He was unlike any other unicorn I've ever seen. So gorgeous, so strong, so angst...I want to see him just one more time..."

Right as she said that, the door swung open Sasuke, Naruto, along with Rainbow dash galloped in. Twilight stood up and walked over to Naruto, he was unlike any pony she's ever seen. She looked over to the other one, different too and both of them were unicorns. It was clear they weren't even from Equestria.

"Who are you...?" Twilight slowly asked, still trying to sink this in.

"My name is Naruto!" The bright orange pony answered. "My friend here is Sasuke."

"...Naruto? What kind of name is that?" Twilight asked, she walked over to her vast library and looked in the 'N' section. "Aha! _Naruto_!" Twilight hovered the Naruto book in front of her and opened it up.

"...oooh. That explains your cutie mark. Basing from your name...do you guys come from Dosanko city?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Konohagakure." He answered. "Ok, let me begin from the start. So we come from this other place, where our world is built upon ninjas. We work in teams of four and complete missions together. Our team was known as team 7...later we got new members but Sasuke was apart of that team. My friend here, Sasuke went crazy and decided to leave our village and pursue other interest. Skip forward a couple of events, we fought each other because Sasuke decided to do something crazy. Then we both died, and we ended up here."

Naruto started to sink on the ground. "I miss everyone back at home...and you miss Sakura, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk.

"Shut-up, Naruto." Sasuke retorted.

"Do you think...we could stay here?" Naruto asked.

Twilight's eyes brightened, something about them reminded her about someone. "...you can stay here for as long as you like until you get situated. In fact I'll teach you both how to utilize your horns."

Naruto bowed his head. "Arigato, Twilight."

Sasuke sighed. "And sumimasen for all the trouble Naruto caused."

"Don't worry about it."

"In fact I'll teach you the basics of unicorn magic! Right now!" Twilight left then came back with a large chalkboard, filled with scribblings of random unicorn things. "Ok, lesson one of unicorn training: Magic force. Concentrate all the magic into your horn."

"Magic? What is this? Fairy tail?" Sasuke asked.

"Just without the blue cat."

Naruto started to working on the magic, he was sure it would come easy to him._ (Wait maybe I could do that! Yes!) _"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and sure enough, a blue ball of swirling chakra, circled around his horn.

Twilight smiled, proud he learned it already. She hovered a tower of crates right beside the chalkboard. "Now break the crates."

Naruto lowered his head and rammed his rasengan into the crates, destroying all of them and sending debris everywhere. Naruto sat down and looked at Sasuke. "Your turn, teme."

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled. Rainbow dash and Twilight looked at Sasuke in confusion while Naruto started to laugh.

"..." Sasuke gritted his teeth._ (there's no way...) _

Twilight wrote something up on the board. "Try imaging you have the chidori swirling around your horn. It's fine if you don't get it immediately, it took me awhile as well."

Using Twilight's advice, a chidori sure enough swirled around his horn. "..."

Naruto perked up his ear. "And what do we say Sasuke?"

"...shut-up Naruto..."

Rainbow dash's mouth was hung wide open. "Oh. My. Gosh. You guys are so awesome! Where'd did you learn to do that?!"

"Our masters taught us." Naruto answered.

"Speaking of. You might not want to yell your attack for everyone to hear." Twilight added. "Is that the...norm in Konohagakure?"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Twilight put a confused look on. "But if you yell your attack, someone will learn from it and counterattack. Either that or the enemy will learn all the moves in your arsenal unless you can think of a new move every time."

"I'm sure that will never, ever happen." Naruto reassured.

Sasuke sighed again._ (Is that why I lost to that thick brows guy...?)_ "Anyways...I was wondering if you knew who this white horse is. She has purple hair."

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What, did she try to attack you?"

"No...She just reminds me of...Sakura."

Twilight looked around. "Where is Rarity by the way...she was just here five minutes ago..." Twilight looked at Sasuke a little more closely. "Ohh..I understand."

_Elsewhere..._

Two guards firmly stood at the jail cell, just beyond them, a pony, wrapped up in chains and locks felt a surge of energy._ (Could it be? Someone from that world? Heh...damn you sage of six paths for sending me here but I'll get my revenge soon enough...but if both the Jinchuriki and the Uchiha are here...I'll have to pull his weight somehow...)_

_Twilight's..._

Rainbow dash took a look out of the window, she then bolted out of the door. Sasuke decided to look out of the window as well, it was raining, but the rain was brown. "The fu...why is the rain brown?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto ran to the window and bumped Sasuke out of the way. "This place is weirder than I thought. Even the clouds are pink...".

Twilight looked out of the window. "Actually...That's not normal." Twilight turned to run out of the door.

Just as Twilight was running, Naruto followed her as well, even though it wasn't his problem but the surprising thing was...Sasuke followed them. As soon as they left, Spike woke up and ran down the stairs, no was there.

Spike looked around, just a few broken crates and a chalkboard. "Hello? Twilight?"

"SPIKE!" Rarity ran over to Spike and jumped on him. "Do you know where Sasuke went?!"

"Sauce pan?"

"No, no. _Sasuke_."

"...um no..."

Rarity, picked up an umbrella then ran out of the door. Spike got himself up and brushed some dust off his stomach. "Sasuke? Sasuke. _Sasuke_...wait! He's trying to take Rarity away from me! I see!" Spike swung open the door and stomped out. "SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

A/N: So if you didn't know, the story begins during Discord's awakening then starts off from there. There is very little _slice of life _type drama so I might add a few story elements and other characters from Naruto will come as well. Just as a heads up:)

Also, since mlp has a shit ton of references, I've decided to do that as well. So...um...yeah.


	2. Chapter 2: Discord's revival part 1

**Recap:** (just so you know I suck at recaps) Naruto and Sasuke end up in Ponyville, meet part of mane 6 and Discord is coming back.

Also, very, very slight spoilers. So read to chapter 700 if you don't want to be upset.

tailed beast=**bold**

**Edit: **Slight spelling/grammar changes

* * *

Kakashi rolled a scroll out on his new hokage desk. It had smears of blood and ink on it. After hearing news that Kurama was in fact nonexistent in this world, it was clear that _both_ of them were alive. "This is a _special_ reverse summoning scroll, it's an alternation of the fourth hokage's Flying Thunder God technique. Now the catch is it will only bring you to the general area of Kyuubi, the rest is up to you."

"Your mission is to bring Sasuke and Naruto back."

Sakura nodded, she looked to Sai and Yamato who were both as confident as she was. "Don't worry Kakashi-sama, we'll bri-"

Before Sakura could finish, the door swung open and Ino rushed inside the office. (Good, they didn't leave yet.)

Sai turned around and smiled. "Oh hi beautiful, what brings you here?"

Ino held up a bouquet of bush flowers in front of Sai. "For you. In case I don't get to see your ghost pale complexion once again."

"Thank-you." Sai took the flowers and stuffed them into his backpack. He stared down at the wooden floor planks. (What should I do next?)

Before Sai could react, Ino went up and tightly hugged Sai. Tears started pouring down her cheeks, realizing how much she would miss those deep black eyes and that chocolate brown hair. "Please comeback okay...Sai..." Ino begged.

"Of course I will, beautiful."

"Don't worry Ino, we'll be fine." Sakura reassured.

"And I also have to worry about you, won't I?" Ino joked. "Seems you're always getting into trouble."

Sakura pumped her fist. "You're going to eat those words Ino. Just wait and see."

"Ahem! Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. Place your hand on the scroll, to begin your mission. I wish you best of luck and please...please comeback. Please bring back team 7."

"We will...Kakashi-sama." Yamato promised. "We'll bring them back."

* * *

Applejack looked up in the sky, pink clouds were swirling above them and brown rain started to fall down like crazy. "Rainbow dash, what's with the rain? Er chocolate milk...I mean chocolate milk rain?"

"There's crazy weather all over Equestria! Cloudsdale is getting soaked by cola right now but don't worry! I'm gonna get this fixed!" Rainbow dash reassured.

Pinkie pie caught sight of Naruto and ran straight towards him. "Hey! I finally found you!" Pinkie pie exclaimed as she pounced on Naruto.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Anyways! WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!" Pinkie pie yelled.

"What...the...who are you?!" Naruto asked.

"My name is PINKIE PIE! How about you?"

"Naruto..."

Pinkie pie got off of Naruto, she turned to Sasuke who was nearby. She started to run towards him but he simply got out of the way. "...HELLO STRANGER! WELCOME TO-"

"Shut-up already." Sasuke cut off.

"Hm. Looks like someone has a case of the grumps!"

Rarity finally caught up to them, she held up her umbrella high and walked over to Sasuke and Pinkie pie like she meant it. "Hello Sasuke, can you believe the weather today?" Rarity confidently asked.

"...you're the person I met before, right?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no. That was my uh...clumsy _twin_ sister."

"And you're name is...?"

"Rarity."

"Hm...Intresting."

Rarity turned her head to Applejack. "Also, if there's anything you need without me getting physical, I'll be glad to help!" Rarity chirped.

"Gee, thanks Rarity."

*random noise*

Catching their attention an apple of a nearby tree started growing uncontrollably. A squirrel popped up from behind the tree and started snacking on the giant thing. Another rabbit also popped up and chomped into the giant apple.

A shy, yellow pony appeared from behind the large apple. "Angel, I don't think you should've done-"

The rabbit's legs started to grow into deer-like legs, three times the size of a regular pony. Fluttershy's eyes bulged out after seeing her rabbit change into a deer-elk thing. "H-how is that even possible?!"

Fluttershy watched as her rabbit-deer started to trot off. (I must be...going crazy...)

Twilight along with Spike ran up to the group with a spell book. "Don't worry guys! I learned this spell that will fix EVERYTHING!" Twilight stopped and shot a beam up into the sky.

The beam exploded with a purple, blue shockwave taking effect. Blasting through all the weird oddities in Ponyville. Twilight looked up from her spellbook. Absolutely nothing changed and it was a complete waste of time and magic.

"My failsafe spell...failed..." Twilight sighed in disbelief.

Spike looked around. "What now? Should we just give up?"

"No. That's never an option...time for plan B..." Twilight looked up. "Hey! Rainbow! Could you corral all the clouds into one corner of the sky?"

"On it!"

Twilight turned her head to Applejack. "Applejack, bring down all the high-strung clouds to earth!"

As Rainbow dash spun one last time around the mass of pink cloudd, a rope flew up and tightly circled around the clouds. Applejack clenched the rope in her mouth and pulled the clouds down.

"What the...hey!" Pinkie pie yelled after realizing the sudden shortage of chocolate rain.

Twilight walked over to Fluttershy and whispered something in her ear, making her worried face, instantly brighten up. "Ahem! I sure do hope none of the animals see any of the chocolate filled cotton candy clouds!" Fluttershy called out.

As the animals' ears perk up, Applejack tied down the rope to a nearby fence. Fluttershy cleared her throat and yelled a little louder. "I'd hate to have to share those delicious bundles of joy!"

"Speaking of...what is cotton candy anyways?" Naruto questiongly asked.

Pinkie pie's mouth hung wide open. "You don't know what cotton candy is?!"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Never tried it."

Pinkie pie pulled out a small amount of cotton candy and stuffed it into Naruto's face. Naruto's face instantly brightened after tasting the wonderful piece of candy. "This is...so AMAZING! Why don't they have this at Konoha?!"

"You're telling me!"

Suddenly a crowd of critters rushed past them, they started gorging on the cotton candy. Naruto dramatically fell on the ground and lifted up a single hoof. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Get up, blockhead." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto rolled over to meet Sasuke's face. "Shut-up duck-ass!"

"Guys, guys, guys! This is no time to fight each other! I mean what kind of friendship is built on fighting each other."

Naruto got himself up and walked over to the rest. "You wouldn't believe, Pinkie pie."

Spike sucked in a huge amount of air and spewed out a fiery, green fire blast which magically solidified into a scroll. Twilight levitated it towards her and skimmed through it. "...! Princess Celestia needs us immediately! We need to go to Canterlot right now!"

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. "Us too...?"

"Of course!"

"Wait...who are these ponies?" Applejack asked, motioning to Naruto and Sasuke.

"We'll do introductions during the train ride okay, now let's go!"

_Princess Celestia's palace..._

Everyone ran in the palace to meet the Princess. "Princess Celestia! We came as fast as we could! Before you ask, this is Naruto and Sasuke!"

Celestia walked down the stairs, from the tone of her voice, you could tell it was an urgent situation. "Thank-you Twilight and hello...Naruto and...Sasuke. Now...follow me."

The group followed Celestia down a stained-glass hall. "It seems an old-foe of mine, a foe I thought I defeated long ago...has returned."

"His name is Discord."

*silence*

Celestia continued. "Discord is the mischievous spirit of harmony. Many years ago, Equestria was ruled by him, in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. My sister and I saw how miserable life was for all ponies alike so after discovering the elements of harmony we combined our powers and rose up against him. Turing him to stone."

"...Why didn't you just kill Discord?" Sasuke abruptly asked.

(...he's like my sister...) "Because, killing doesn't solve problems. It only creates."

She continued. "I thought the spell would-"

"Cut to the chase already. We don't have the time for you to be droning on." Sasuke once again cutoff.

"...You're a very impatient pony are you? Very well, ahem! Use the elements of harmony to beat Discord and restore balance once again to Equestria." Celestia stopped at a special door. "This is Canterlot tower, where you will find the Elements of harmony."

Twilight bowed her head down, she quickly glared at Sasuke then turned her attention back to Celestia. "We won't let you down Princess Celestia!"

Celestia nodded, she put her horn through the hole of a gold sunburst. She hit with a quick shot of magic then she backed away. A vivid blue light shined through the door, in a few seconds, the door slid open, revealing a bejeweled box.

Rarity's jaw dropped when she saw the marvelous structure, well the box to be more exact. "...You can keep the elements! I'll take the case!"

Celestia flapped her wings open, her eyes softened up a bit. "Have no fear, my little ponies. I believe in all of you completely that you will defeat Discord once again..."

Celestia levitated the box towards her. "...with these."

She flipped the box open, revealing absolutely nothing making all of that talk and lecture completely pointless.

Pinkie pie started trotting away. "Oh well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside guzzing down all the rain!"

Naruto started to follow her as well. "And I'll be eating all the leftover cotton candy!"

"The elements...THEY'RE GONE!" Twilight gasped.

"Well no shit, Twilight." Sasuke then used his horn and levitated both Pinkie and Naruto back to the group. (Easy. Like I expected.)

Celestia started to pace back and forth. "That doesn't even make any sense...there's no way he could've..."

"Could've what?" A random voice asked.

"Discord! Show yourself!"

The puppet image on one of the stained glass windows started to move. "Did you miss me, Celestia?"

Window Discord caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh _boy_ ponies? I haven't seen one of those since hm...1992."

Celestia slammed her hoof on the ground. "Enough! I am the Princess of Equestria-"

"Ah yes, but sadly not the queen."

"...what have you done with the elements, Discord?"

"Oh. I borrowed them just for the slightest bit."

"You'll never get away with this Discord."

"Oh," Discord started reclining on the window pedestal. "I think I already have."

"HEY! No pony insults the princess!" Rainbow charged full charge at Discord only to smack her head against the glass window.

"And you must be Rainbow dash, famed for her loyalty, that must be your element of harmony."

Rainbow dash puffed out her chest and extended her wings. "You hit that right! I will always be loyal to the Princess!"

"Mm-hm."

"I can not believe we're wasting time talking to _such_ a tacky window." Rarity commented.

"Oh, the beautiful Rarity." Discord playfully hissed. "Representing the element of generosity, well, the more or less."

Applejack walked up to Rarity in an attempt to defend her. "So you happen to know us, big deal."

"Well...not everyone, honest Applejack." Discord empathized, eyeing to Naruto and Sasuke. "But in due time, I will."

Naruto's rasengan started swirling around his horn. "I'm tired of you Discord! Come out of the window right now!"

"That would be a no."

"Stop teasing us Discord!" Twilight yelled.

"That would be yet another no, Twilight, with the strongest element of them all; magic. Oh and Fluttershy's kindness and my favorite, Pinkie pie's laughter."

"Who do you think you are?!" Naruto demanded.

"Discord of course. Element of disharmony."

"Shut the hell up already and tell us where the elements are, right now!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, potty mouth are you? Fine. I'll tell you in my way. Ahem! To retrieve your missing elements. Just make sense of this change of events. Twist and turns are my master plan, then find the elements back where you began."

"Ciao, now."

With that, Discord left, echoing the halls in a fit of laughter. Fluttershy bent down and covered herself. "Can we go home now?"

Applejack started to ponder. "What do you reckon he meant? Twist 'n' turns and startin' back where we started?"

Twilight started to pace around, thinking of one of the second to last stanza in the rhyme. (Twist and turns...twist and turns...)

Twilight stopped pacing and looked out of the towering window. Through it, she saw a gloomy looking labyrinth, that's when she had it. "Bingo! The elements must be hidden in the labyrinth!"

The team started to run off. "Good luck my little ponies, the fate of the world rest in your hooves!" Celestia called out.

"Thanks Princess! We won't let you down!"

_The maze entrance..._

The team lined up and the entrance of the maze. Fluttershy started to cower again, thinking of the trials they would have yo face in the creepy maze. "We'll have to go through _that_?!"

"No. I have a faster way." Sasuke reassured, though he didn't have any fingers, he hoped to use the jutsu just by smacking his hooves together. "Fire release: Great fireball tech-"

A sudden flash and Sasuke's horn was gone. "Dammit!" Sasuke yelled.

Several more flashes and Rainbow dash's along with Fluttershy's wings were gone. One more flash and the once unicorns were now earth ponies.

"We can't do any jutsu..." Naruto said in disbelief. "Just like that time I was framed in prison..."

A ball of light appeared before them, in seconds the ball of light transformed into Discord. "Ha-ha! You should've all seen the look on your faces, priceless!"

"Give us our wings and horns!" Twilight demanded.

"You'll get them back in due time." Discord motioned to Applejack. "I only took them to ensure no one cheats. You see, the first rule of our game is no flying, magic or juke, whatever you two call it. Was it technique or...whatever, none of that."

"And the second rule?" Sasuke asked, a rather bit forced.

"Everypony has to play or the game is over and your's truly wins. I wish you all, best of luck." With that he snapped his paw then disappeared.

"Never fear anypony! We can all do this!" Twilight reassured.

"Together!"

Everyone...I mean _pony_ took a step into the maze, only for a row of hedges to emerge from the ground and separate them all.

"Oook. Plan B. Everypony head to the middle as fast as you can then we'll regroup from there!"

"Dattebayo!" Naruto called out.

"Whatever." Sasuke remarked.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack yelled

"Moving-out!" Rainbow dash yelled.

"See you guys there!" Pinkie pie exclaimed.

"See you in the center!" Rarity added.

As everyone started running off, Fluttershy looked around, finished from hyperventilating. "...what the...who...GIRRRLS!" Fluttershy screamed.

Sasuke cut around a corner, and started running straight ahead at full speed. Just as he was about to cut around another corner, he immediately stopped. He saw his brother, standing there with his back turned. Showing the Uchiha clan symbol.

Sasuke turned around and walked the other way. It was just...wishful thinking. A surge of guilt started to spawn in his chest but he dismissed it and kept on walking.

"...Sasuke...you're just going to leave your older brother?" Itachi stoic-ly asked.

Sasuke stopped. It wasn't even possible. "...Itachi...?" He turned around and galloped towards her older brother.

Itachi motioned towards Sasuke, he poked his forehead. "This is the last time Sasuke, I promise."

Tears started uncontrollably falling down his pale blue cheeks. "...Itachi...everything thing you ever done for me...and I..."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's duck butt hair and pulled him up so their eyes could fully meet. "Messed it up. You messed it all up, Sasuke. It's all your fault." Itachi's eyes started glowing yellow, red rings started swirling around his eyes.

"So why don't I brighten your _attitude_? And then maybe you'll see things in a new light." Itachi hissed in a completely foreign voice.

Itachi dropped Sasuke, he disappeared leaving Sasuke to suffer. Sasuke slowly got up, the color of his already pale coat drained out to a dull gray. The hedge just behind him, fell into the ground. Revealing a worried Twilight.

"Sasuke! I'm so glad I found out!" Twilight exclaimed. "Um...who were you talking to? I heard voices."

Sasuke turned around. He smiled? "It doesn't really matter who I was talking to when I'm laying my eyes on the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria." Sasuke pulled out a random rose. "For you. A rose almost as pretty as you."

Twilight jumped back a little. "Are you hitting on me, Sasuke?!"

"The question doll, is it working?"

"What?!"

Just beyond them, Naruto was running through the thick twist and turns. He looked around. "Left or eh...right?"

Kurama, not noticing what at all was happening, recently woke up. He looked ahead to see a weird combined animal staring at him. **"The hell? How'd you get here?!"**

"I can do whatever I want. This is after all my universe. Let me just borrow some of your power here and there then I'll be off."

Kurama smirked.** "Heh. I would like to see you try."**

"Gladly." Discord said with a playful smirk.

Naruto felt a stabbing pain in his chest, he felt weaker. He opened his eyes to see he was somehow in Kurama's den...only it was different. He looked down, his hooves were replaced with orange, furry paws.

Discord walked up to Naruto who was now behind the cage. Even Discord looked different, he know had orange fox ears and an orange tail growing out of his body.

"It's not fun being looked upon as a demon, is it?"

Naruto started getting paranoid. "...What're you going to do?!"

"I'm simply letting you see yourself how everyone else saw you back then. A demon. Now let's turn the tables. What if those who changed your life, never existed?"

"Those who changed my...what happened to Kurama?!"

"I'm going to let you see life a new way." Discord started deeply, hypnotically into Naruto's eyes. Making him become tranced.

"Welcome to Ponyville, _Menma_."

* * *

A/N: Actually, I was really excited for Discord's take on Naruto and Sasuke. It's always fun to mess with their counterpart personalities.


	3. Chapter 3: Discord's revival part 2

**Recap: **Discord threatens to end harmony and logic in Ponyville forever, while Sai, Yamato, and Sakura begin their mission to rescue Naruto and Sasuke.

**Note: **I admit I've rushed the two previous chapters so I'm slowing down for this one, giving them time to soak up the environment. So...you're welcome;)

Thoughts=(_italics_) I've decided to combine them both from now on.

* * *

Twilight and Sasuke stopped walking when they saw a hedge just beyond them, magically fall down. Twilight trotted up ahead, she saw a familiar apple cutie mark and started galloping towards her.

"Applejack!" Twilight exclaimed, she slowed down her pace and happily approached the country pony. "Applejack, I'm so glad to see you! You will not _believe_ what I've been through!"

Sasuke smoothly trotted up to Applejack, with a suave smirk and look on his face. "Heh, no wonder they call you _Apple_jack because you are the apple of my eye." Sasuke said in a flirtatious tone.

"Sorry Sasuke. I'm already with someone."

"Huh?"

"Wait...since when?" Twilight confusingly asked.

Applejack shook her head and started to avert her eyes again. "Let's...um go."

On the other side of the hedge, Naruto laid unconscious on the cold ground.**_ (...g...e...t...u...p) _**Naruto slowly opened up his eyes and looked around, still the same maze.

* * *

Suddenly, Naruto stood in front of Kurama's cage, he was barely awake.** "Naruto...you finally wok...e..."**

"Will you...stop calling me...Naruto!"

Kurama slightly grunted in confusion. "...?"

"My name is Menma you useless piece of shit, because of you I can't even use my full power." Naruto grunted.

**"You little...I mean...I did it to save your life."**

"...sure whatever but you'll be useless for years now."

**"...bra...t." **Kurama coughed up, out of complete exhaustion fell back to sleep. But, though he didn't want to admit it Naruto was right, it would take years to replenish all of his chakra.

* * *

Naruto finally got himself, he trotted around the place until one of the columns collasped. Finally, he found Twilight, Applejack, and Sasuke walking around the place. _(Meh. Useless.) _Naruto turned around and tried to walk away from them.

"Naruto! I'm so glad to see you!" Twilight exclaimed as she and the others ran up to him.

_(I suppose I'll use them to get my horn back.)_ Naruto glared at Twilight. "Idiot. My name is _Menma_."

Twilight stopped. She arched her eyebrows and looked skeptically at him. "Um no it's not. Your name is Naruto. Not Menma."

"Stop talking to me you useless piece of shit!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, he walked over and stood in front of Twilight. "Don't talk to malady like that! You ass hole!"

Naruto kept on walking. Dismissing what Sasuke said.

Sasuke glanced at Twilight, she looked like Naruto just tried to kill her. The pure hurt in her eyes made Sasuke even more mad at Naruto.

"Stop it now Naruto! We still _have_ to be a team! And I won't let you just walk away on me!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto turned around to meet Sasuke's deep black eyes. "We were _never_ a team! I've always hated you, I don't even know what I was thinking, trying to go after you all those years."

"I never asked for you to chase me! I never asked for any of that! I barely knew your last name because I just didn't give a shit about you!"

Naruto kicked out of the way, making him crash into a nearby hedge. "I'm going to get my horn back and I'm going to _kill_ you Sasuke."

Twilight lightly stared at Naruto, she quietly sighed._ (He's changed but...)_ Twilight looked to Sasuke who was flirting with Applejack yet again._ (He's changed as well but perhaps...for the better.)_

Everyone continued down the long path. At the end of the path, a hedge gave out, revealing Pinkie pie just trotting around with a fixed glare on her face. Twilight galloped up to her, relieved to have finally found a sane pony.

"Pinkie pie! Are we glad to see you!" Twilight exclaimed.

Pinkie pie brushed past Twilight. "Yeah, just to laugh at me." Pinkie coldly stated.

Sasuke held up another rose for Twilight. "Twilight, that sparkle in your eye makes my heart-"

Pinkie pie got up in Sasuke's face. "And why don't I get a rose?! Why don't I get flirted with?! You think you're just too good me?! You think I'm ugly?!"

"On the contrary. Pinkie pie, I think you are absolutely the most beautiful pony I've ever laid my eyes on."

"No one asked you what you thought about me! Jerk!"

Twilight turned her head to Applejack. "Hey, Applejack, don't you think she's acting a little off?"

"No. She's perfectly fine to me." The second after Applejack said that, she darted her eyes and scrunched her mouth, making Twilight question

Naruto stared down at a puddle on the ground. A reflection of a younger Naruto popped up. _"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My dream is to be hokage! Dattebayo!" _The reflection proclaimed.

Naruto looked up, he walked through the puddle, trying so hard to forget his past self.

"What're you looking at?!" Pinkie pie demanded.

Naruto groaned. "Ugh...you're still so damn annoying..."

"Annoying?!"

Naruto continued walking "You heard me."

"What do you mean?! You're the most annoying pony I've ever met in my life! You know how annoying it is being named after fishpaste and whirlpools?!" Pinkie pie yelled.

"...no. Stop calling me Naruto...I'm tired of telling you...my name is, UZUMAKI MENMA!"

Applejack pointed in a random direction. "Look! It's Rarity."

Everyone looked to where she was pointing. All they saw was a heap of rock coming up their way. Twilight scowled. "That's not Rarity, Applejack."

"What- I never said that." Applejack quickly rebutted.

Pinkie pie glared at Applejack. "I hate people who lie!"

"I'm not a liar. I've never lied in my entire life."

Much to Twilight's relief, the giant boulder was actually just Rarity lugging the huge thing for some reason. "Rarity! I'm so happy to-what the...why are you carrying that thing?" Twilight asked in a confused tone.

Rarity flipped the large boulder off her back. She started to stroke it. "What do you mean boulder? This big, beautiful, hunky rock is a _diamond! _And it's mi-" Rarity stopped at mid-sentence when she saw Sasuke talking to, no, _flirting_ with Applejack.

Rarity ran over to them and bumped Applejack out of the way. "And do you want to know what else is MINE, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"No."

Rarity started to violently hug Sasuke. "SASUKE! SASUKE IS ALL MINE!"

"Of course baby. I'll always be there for you." Sasuke took out another rose, wherever he gets those from. "For you. A rose almost as pretty as you."

"HEY! You said that same thing to me!" Pinkie pie yelled.

"Guys, let's keep on walking." Twilight sighed, her patience was getting to the imits.

The group kept on walking through the maze. Nothing changed. The same constant fighting. As they all turned a corner, the hedge just beyond them retracted into the ground, revealing Fluttershy just walking about.

Twilght started to pick up her pace, going faster and faster as each hoof pressed on the ground. A smile formed across her face, she was completely confident that Fluttershy was still her nice, kind self.

Twilight looked behind, everyone was still going at their normal walking pace. Not even caring whether Fluttershy was dead or alive.

"Fluttershy! I'm so glad to see a friendly face! This labyrinth is getting to everyone..."

Fluttershy turned to face Twilight, her tone was reeking of sarcasm and venom. "Awww, too bad. Why don't you wave your stupid little horn and making everything all better?"

"But..."

"Oh, my mistake." Fluttershy started walking off. "You can't." Fluttershy then whipped her tail across Twilight's face, making it very clear to her that she's changed as well, much to Twilight's dismay.

"What is happening to my...friends?"

As Fluttershy reached the group, she bumped Pinkie into the nearest hedge. Making Applejack die of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Who are you laughing at?!" Pinkie pie demanded.

"Compact systems." Applejack hastily answered as she glanced away.

Rarity helplessly looked to Sasuke as she held the massive boulder. "I bet with your intensely strong muscles, you could easily hold this big bad diamond up."

Sasuke's flirtatious smile, dropped. "Hell no, do it yourself."

"...HEY! TWILIGHT! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Rarity hollered.

Twilight galloped over to Rarity. "Yes Rarity?"

"I need a little help."

Twilight got under the boulder, helping Rarity hold it up. "Thanks, Twilight."

"You're welcome." Twilight warmly said.

"But..." Rarity creepily glared at Twilight. "Don't get any ideas about my gem because I know where you live and I _will_ find you." She said in a creepy tone.

Despite everything, Twilight still kept on walking. "I have too keep on going...for you Rainbow dash!"

Naruto stopped, he shook his head. "No. Finding her is pointless. She'll just betray you."

Twilight kept on walking. "I don't care. Even if she does betray me, finding my friend is the only thing important to me and I never, ever give up on my friend."

"And if that means...death?"

"Then it does."

"...but..."

"She's my _friend_, don't you get it? So give up on making me try to give up."

That's when something broke. Naruto stood there, dazed.

"Now let's go, _Menma_."

Before they could continue any further, Applejack pointed her hoof up into the clouds. "And there Rainbow dash goes! What a traitor!"

Twilight laughed. "Now I know _that's_ a lie." Twilight flipped the boulder, Rarity made her carry, off her back and looked up. She softly gasped.

"You're...right." Twilight saw Rainbow dash fly out of the maze.

The entire maze, retracted under the ground showing only the bare dirt earth along with a couple of cracked statues. Discord rose from the earth with his paw and claw behind his back. "Well-well. Somepony broke the _no wings, no magic_ rule."

Discord snapped his fingers, returning all wings and horns back to everyone. "Game's over my little-"

"RASENGAN!" Quickly Naruto blasted a Rasengan straight into Discord's body but he merely smirked.

"Ha. I knew you would do that." He disappeared and reappeared onto a cotton candy cloud.

"You underestimate me." Naruto turned to meet Discord's eye. "Because I knew you would do that!"

"Huh?"

"BIG BALL RASENGAN!" Several hundred Naruto's yelled, Discord looked behind him. A tower of Naruto clones, shadowed over him. A mass of them were coming at him with their Rasengan.

"Wha- AHHHHHHH!"

All of the Rasengan clashed into Discord, resulting in a huge explosion. Everyone stood back and watched as an explosion of light started to burst past them. When the explosion started to cripple away only a crater, stained with blood, was left.

"It's fine Twilght...I'll never hurt you." Naruto reassured, feeling Twilight's uneasiness.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy..."

"And what do _you_ want?" Fluttershy rudely asked.

"Well. Nothing's changed Menma."

Naruto shook his head. "No. My name is...Uzumaki Naruto." His color finally and fully returned as he once and for all said his true name.

Twilight warmly smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Naruto."

"But no one else is." Naruto sighed.

A large fox paw emerged from the ground, another larger eagle claw emerged from the ground as well. In seconds, the ground started to rumble, revealing Discord was not only back but changed. Naruto could tell from his features, he was getting eaten up by what little chakra he stole.

"**You** can't...**kill** me that **easily**." Discord's tone kept on rising and lowering with each word he spoke, as if his speech itself was drastically changing.

"What the flying feathers is that?" Fluttershy asked.

Naruto started to retreat back. "The nine-tails demon fox."

Discord started to fall on the ground, laughing. Fluttershy nudged to Naruto. "Hurry up idiot! Get him while he's down with your gum-gum bouncy ball thing." Fluttershy demanded.

"I can't." Naruto admitted. "I don't really have enough chakra."

Sasuke's ears perked. "Then use Kurama." Sasuke suggested.

"Kurama used the last of his chakra during our fight. It'll take years for him to get it back."

Twilight turned her attention back to the still laughing Discord. "Discord. Why are you laughing?" Twilight flatly asked.

"Because! You ponies are the most fun I've had in EONS!"

"Well stop. Stop it right now Discord! You better not laugh at the _Pink_...ie pie!"

Fluttershy devilishly smirked. "Oh yeah? Well then, _ha_-ha."

"Shut-up."

"No. Ha, ha."

"Shut-up!"

"No. Ha, ha."

"SHUT-UP!"

"No. Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha, ha-ha."

Applejack bumped Rarity out of the way. "So Sasuke, Rarity told me she hated you so why don't you repeat what you said about my um hair?"

"Of course. Your hair is the most beautiful-"

"HEE-YAH!" Rarity yelled as she kicked Applejack out of the way.

"Get your hooves off of _my_ Sasuke! He's MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!" Rarity turned her attention back to Sasuke. "Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Of course baby, I'll always be by your side."

Naruto was tired of Sasuke, fed up by his constant smooth talk. "Shut the hell up Sasuke! Stop acting like some kind of hot-shot playboy."

"Ha-ha, ha. Are you jealous of my sexiness, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Pinkie pie yelled.

*vein pops* "SHUT UP! You annoying little duck-ass!"

"Man, Naruto you don't have to be such a dick."

"DAMMIT! Now you're acting like Sai! Just shut the hell up already!"

Rarity gasped. "I know what to name my diamond!"

Discord slammed his eagle claw on the ground as he laughed mockingly at the group of ponies. "This is just _too_ funny!"

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration. "Shut up Discord! We were promised the elements! You need to keep your promises!"

"Ha...ha...HA HA HAHA! You honestly think I play fair and I..._keep_ my promises?!" Discord brushed some dirt off and stood up. "Helloooo. I'm Discord, element of disharmony. It's not that hard, well...maybe for you it is."

Twilight shook her head in disagreement. "How are we suppose to find the elements of harmony when you took the labyrinth away?!"

Discord started to lightly chuckle. "You honestly believe the elements of harmony were in the labyrinth?!" Discord poofed up a mirror in his paw and showed Twilight a flashback of the riddle.

"I never even said they were in the labyrinth. Keep trying Twilight and maybe with the _Magic of Friendship_ you can fix this somehow. Ciao my friend." With a snap of his paw, he disappeared leaving behind a trail of cotton candy and chocolate milk.

"..." Twilight sighed again, she looked towards her friends who were still...different. "Then what...think Twilight! Think!"

Pinkie pie scowled at the puddle of chocolate milk. "I hate chocolate milk! Ugh!"

Fluttershy pushed Pinkie pie into the puddle of chocolate milk. "How about now?" Fluttershy nastily asked.

Sasuke clenched a carnation between his teeth as he bent over to Pinkie pie's level. "Pinkie pie, have I ever told you how _gorgeous_ you are when you're wet?"

"NO!"

Rarity kicked Pinkie pie out of the way. "MINE! STOP TOUCHING HIM!" Rarity screeched as she plopped the rock back onto her back.

Fluttershy flew over and knocked Sasuke on the head. "Ha-ha. I'm touching him."

"STOP TOUCHING HIIIIIM!"

"Ok." Fluttershy flew over to the boulder Rarity was heaving on her back and started to touch that instead. "I'm touching your little rock."

"I'm not!" Applejack chimed in when she clearly was touching the rock.

"Stop it! You filthy little dogs!"

"No. Ha-ha."

Pinkie pie stood up. "Who you laughing at?!"

Twilight stared at the bare ground, she couldn't believe what her friends had turned in to. "I just...I just want to go home. Wait! That's it! Back where you began!"

_Ponyville..._

"In Ponyville! Of course!" Twilight exclaimed as the group started walking back to where they started. Just as she said that, a group of rabbits, led by Angel, trampled over her and smothered her face on the ground.

Fluttershy smirked. "Good boy Angel! Mama's so proud!"

Instantly, the sun dropped below the horizon while the moon rose up, darkening Ponyville in seconds. "Wow!" Applejack boasted. "I can see so much better now!"

Applejack ran into the back of Pinkie pie making everypony fall down. Sasuke rubbed his head and got up. "Oh yeah, nice one Applejack."

"I uh...meant to do that."

Twilight slipped and fell onto the ground, the sun darted up into the sky revealing new soap roads instead of the dirt. "Dang it! Discord's changed the dirt roads into soap roads!"

"No shit!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ughhhhhhh. Looks like _that_ hasn't changed. Right Naruto? Naruto...?" Twilight looked over to see that Naruto was arguing with Sasuke, again. For the fifth time already. "That's it. I'm done."

"Discord! Change the roads back!"

Discord rose from the ground, again. For the fifth time already. "That would be a no. It's so much more fun like this, wouldn't you agree Twilight?"

Pinkie pie started skating by on the soap. "This isn't fun! Nothing is fun!"

Applejack slid past Pinkie pie. "You're doing it wrong ya' know!"

"Is that a challenge?!"

"Ugh." Twilight groaned.

Discord picked up Twilight by the mane only for the sun to dart below the horizon. "Picture this place, the chaos capital of the world."

"I can't picture anything. Too dark, remember Mr. Disharmony?"

Discord dropped Twilight into a random puddle. "Then wait you little brat. You'll see the sun rise, or not."

"Ponyville won't become the chaos capital of the world. Not if I have anything to say!" about it!"

Fluttershy skated by, she started to manically laugh. "Don't worry, you won't."

_Twilight's Library...entrance..._

Twilight sighed one more time. "We're here. Now can everyone just please, please, please go inside? Please?"

"I absolutely refuse." Applejack remarked as she trotted in.

Fluttershy trampled over a bush before entering. "With _pleasure_."

"Anything for you, my love." Sasuke flirtatiously remarked.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie yelled as she trotted in.

Rarity walked over with her rock tried to pushing her boulder through the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Pleasse. We have to hurry." Twilight begged.

"Don't try to patronize me!"

"You're not even using the word right."

"Never mind that! I know what you're up to. Once I go in, you'll have your little slave Spike come and take my Gary Dahl. I'm not falling for that! Not today!"

"Gary Dahl?"

"Mm hm."

"...you're not going in are you?"

"Nope."

Twilight hoisted the boulder onto her back and walked through her door. The boulder on her back felt immediately lighter, she looked to her left to see that Naruto was helping her hold it.

"I thought...you would need some help."

Twilight looked at Naruto and smiled. "...thank you Naruto..."

Fluttershy poured a bucket of cold water on a still sleeping Spike. She smirked in victory. Spike jumped up and shook the water off like a dog. "Why...why did you that Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

Fluttershy slammed the bucket over Spike's head. "Because I could and you looked so peaceful, idiot."

Spike pulled the bucket from off his head, he was pretty hurt. "...what is happening?"

*crash*

The frame of Twilight's door broke off as Twilight and Naruto carried the boulder through the door. "Careful Twilight. You'll ruin Gary's beautiful finish!" Rarity called out as she trotted in, finally.

"Will you please just shut the-"

"Twilight!" Spike cut off. "Why does everyone looked so...gray and...why was Fluttershy so mean?"

"Don't ask. Also, Naruto, Spike. Spike, Naruto. Done."

Fluttershy hung over Twilight with a nasty scowl on her face. "Hey Twilight. Guess who's about to feel the worst pain in her life?"

"Fluttershy, I am tired of your-"

Fluttershy slammed a paper bag with an angry cat over her head. "You!"

Naruto pulled off the bag with his teeth, he winced at Twilight's scratched up face due to the cat in the bag. "Stop it Fluttershy!" Naruto yelled.

"No. Ha-ha."

"STOP LAUGHING!" Pinkie screamed.

"Spike...can you please...please get the reference guide to the elements of harmony. Please." Twilight begged.

"Of course! I know exactly where that is!" Spike ran off then came back with a book in his hand. "Found it!"

Fluttershy snatched the book from Spike's hands. "Keep away!" Fluttershy yelled as she tossed it to Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie then tossed it to Applejack. Twilight ran up to Applejack. "Gimme that book Applejack!"

"What book?" Applejack asked as she tossed it Sasuke.

Naruto galloped towards Sasuke. "Give that thing back!"

Sasuke balanced the book on his horn for a bit before tossing it back to Fluttershy. Naruto jumped on Sasuke's head and tried to reach for the book between Fluttershy's hooves. Before Naruto could reach the book, Fluttershy dropped it in front of Rarity.

Rarity lunged for the book and selfishly hung on to it. "MIIINE!"

"You don't even like books!" Twilight yelled.

"No. But if you want it, I WANT IT!"

Twilight started to run after Rarity. "Give me my book back!" Twilight stopped to look around, she was gone.

"Where is she? Where is Rarity?!"

"Beats me." Applejack said.

Twilight lunged for Applejack. "Liar!"

Twilight raised her hoof, a book was clenched between her teeth. "This is my book and I will READ IT!"

Twilight flipped open the book, the elements were all lined up neatly in one little opening of the book. "...so all that trouble...was for nothing."

* * *

A/N: Gary Dahl is the creator of pet rocks, get the reference? No...that's ok.


	4. Chapter 4: Discord's revival part 3

**Recap:** Every...PONY turns to their alternate version of themselves and the elements of harmony weren't in the labyrinth after all:/

* * *

Twilight optimistically raised her voice in an attempt to sound actually happy. "See everypony? We did it! We found the elements of harmony together!"

Applejack and Sasuke merely yawned in complete boredom.

"You don't even care, do you?"

"No." Everypony said in unison.

"I can't believe all my friends have turned into complete _jerks_!" Twilight hovered all the necklaces in a bunch, she walked over to everyone else standing in the background.

Twilight then simultaneously placed all the necklace on each of their respecting ponies. "Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Necklace! Aaaand big crown thingy! Now let's go, no time to waste!" Twilight ushered.

"But Twilight," Spike beckoned. "I'm sure you're missing some pony."

"Nope. We've got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That's it!"

"What about that one horse with the beautiful rainbow mane?" Sasuke asked.

Twilight turned to Sasuke, looking like she was just about to kill him. "Ohhhh. I forgot you, the playboy. Congrats Sasuke, you're the new Rainbow dash!" Without Sasuke's consent, she threw the necklace over Sasuke and pushed them all out of her house.

"Now let's defeat Discord everypony! LET'S DEFEAT HIM NOW!"

"We can't. The hoarders' gone." Fluttershy remarked.

Twilight looked at her doorway to see that Rarity was helplessly trying push Gary back out. Twilight zapped herself back inside and helped Rarity push Gary out.

"LOOK OUT! HERE COMES GARY DAHL!" Twilight yelled as the giant boulder flew out of the door way.

Discord poofed himself up in front of the ponies, he mischievously grinned, already predicting how well this was going to turn out. "Well-well. I see you found the elements of _harmony_. I'm scared out of my pants."

"Ha-ha! Discord! I've figured out your lame riddle, prepare to fall!" Twilight proclaimed.

"Oh I see how it is. It's time to meet my end." Discord formed a large bullseye over his chest. "_Fire_. When. Ready."

"Formation now!" Twilight barked.

"Ughhhhhh."

Twilight looked around. "Where's Sasuke?!" Twilight yelled in frustration.

"Sauce pan left." Fluttershy pushed up Spike with Rainbow dash's necklace over her his head. "But don't worry. We have a new Rainbow _crash_."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Their powers started to charge, creating a vibrant display of color and light. Then just suddenly, it fizzled out. Nothing happened.

Discord pointed to them and laughed out loud. "Looks like your attack wasn't very effective!"

"What?! What just happened?!" Twilight asked.

"Mine's working. There must be something wrong with _your's_." Applejack pointed out.

"I hate the elements!" Pinkie pie yelled.

Fluttershy took her necklace and threw it on the ground. "Humph! What a load of dump!"

Rarity lunged for Fluttershy's necklace and tightly grasped on to it. "MINE!"

"I'm sorry Twilight..." Spike sighed. He took off the necklace and threw it on the ground. "I guess I'll just run upstairs and clean up a bit." Spike started to run off before he tripped and fell.

"Ha-ha! Sorry Rainbow _crash_!" Fluttershy said before she started to laugh.

Discord clapped his hands together. "Bravo ponies, bravo! Well, harmony is now dead. Congratulations Twilight for you contribution and now, ciao my friends." He raised his fox paw and wiped it over his body, making him disappear.

"It's your fault it didn't work!" Pinkie pie yelled at a random direction.

"Who are you taking to?"

"Any of...actually...ALL OF YOU!" Pinkie pie started to trot away. "I hate all of you!"

"Well, she's gone. I better leave too, I have better friends waiting for me back at the farm." With those lasting words, Applejack walked away as well.

"Yeah! I hate all of you worthless losers!" Fluttershy yelled, she then flew off while Rarity trudged in the opposite direction to take Gary home.

"Fine! Leave! See if I care because with friends like you...who needs enemies..." Twilight's body turned to gray, tears streamed down her cheek as she turned arou nd to walk home.

Discord poofed up a rainy cotton candy cloud just for Twilight and hung it over her. "HAHAHA! Looks like friendship is pointless after all!"

"It was. And now...it's time for me leave this place...forever."

After randomly falling asleep, Naruto woke up and ran off to find Twilight, just his luck, he found Twilight walking towards the library but...she was alone. Naruto galloped towards her and put on a reassuring smile, that was until he saw her expression. Her expression alone made it clear what had just happened.

"You're giving up, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"It's pointless to keep on trying..." Tears kept on falling down Twilight's cheek, remembering all the past memories she had of them.

"...Who are you?"

"What kind of question is that? I'm Twilight sparkle."

"No." Naruto lowered his head. "You...aren't her. Now let me ask you again, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"...I'm Twilig-"

"How can you be the same Twilight who never gave up on her friends?! How can you be the same Twilight who would die for her friends? How...?"

Naruto pulled something out of his pack. It was a mass of written letters. "Spike started throwing up these letters, he told me they were yours so I brought you some of them."

Twilight hovered some of them for her to read. "Why would Princess Celestia send me my old letters?"

Twilight read the letters out aloud. _"...Real friends don't care what your cover is...Friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing...And like the path cut through the orchard, there will always be a way through...The best thing to do is stay true to yourself...Everypony has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe before she's met them..."_

Twilight's color finally returned to normal as she realized something really important. "I finally understand! Thank you Naruto! I finally understand what Discord has really been trying to do. He's trying to distract us from what's truly important because he knows how powerful our friendship...our bonds, are."

Naruto grabbed the letters and stuffed it back into his pack. "Because...bonds never _truly_ break."

"You're right Naruto. They don't. Now I _will_ fight for my bonds and fight for Equestria!"

_Sweet Apple Acres..._

Applejack slammed her hoof on the wooden table. "And so I tried to defeat Discord but nooooo none of my 'friends' would lift a darn hoof to help me!"

The door flew open, and Twilight along with Naruto galloped inside the barn. "I'm here to help!" Twilight exclaimed as Big Macintosh started to lick Twilight like a dog.

"Help?! Where was this 'helping' back when I was wrestling with Discord?!"

"Snap out of it Applejack!" Twilight ran over and pounced on Applejack, she lowered her horn and cast a memory spell on her.

Applejack slowly stood up, flashbacks of previous moments started racing through her mind, she shook her head and looked straight at Twilight. "Wh-what happened? Oh! Twilight! I saw a vision of us fightin', I couldn't face the truth so I just started tellin' lies...could you ever forgive me?"

"I already have. Now let's go!"

_Fluttershy's cottage..._

Twilight approached Fluttershy who was bonded to a rope, making her unable to move. She lowered her horn and used the memory spell on her.

"Oh my! Twilight! Applejack, Naruto! I just had the worst dream."

Naruto nodded his head. "You're telling me, you were all like _ha-ha_ and _boo-hoo _and..." Naruto saw the horrified look on Fluttershy's face and decided to keep quiet about this topic.

_Carousel Botique..._

Rarity spread her hooves across Gary as Twilight approached her. "What're you doing?! Get away from my gem! Get away!"

Everyone watched as a bright light flashed from the window. Both Twilight and Raroty stepped out. "This, never happened." Rarity said as she pushed Gary out her door.

Twilight took out her list, she skimmed down. "Next on the list is...Sasuke. Where is he?"

Applejack pointed her hoof to a nearby crowd of girls. "I'm guessing he's over there."

As the everyone started to head in that direction, Rarity stopped them. "Wait, wait, wait. Is this what we want? Let's keep him like this and tell absolutely no one."

"But you do realize he'll flirt with _all_ of us, right?" Applejack pointed out. "And he'll still be a big jerk _and_ he won't have any consideration for your feelings."

"...true..." Rarity admitted. "Well. Go ahead Twilight."

Twilight stopped herself, she turned to Naruto. "You've known Sasuke a lot longer than us. You should do the memory spell. I mean, you're really good with magic after all." Twilight passed a scroll over to Naruto.

"I believe in you Naruto!"

Naruto studied the map then approached the crowd of girls, and sure enough, Sasuke was in the middle of them. Laughing like a dick. "Ha-ha! You're so funny Derpy! Tell me more!" Sasuke said in such a suave voice.

Before Derpy could speak one word, Sasuke turned his attention to somepony else. "Say that one more time Berrysplash!"

"It's um...Berryshine."

"Yeah whatever. Hey, Gingergold! Love what you did with your hair."

"YAHHHH!" Naruto yelled, he pounced on Sasuke and used the memory spell on him.

Sasuke pushed Naruto off and walked straight past the group of giggling girls. "Never, ever talk about this." Sasuke hissed.

Rarity flipped her hair over once Sasuke approached. "Soooo Sasuke, what do you think about my hair?"

"I really don't give a damn about your hair, Rarity."

Naruto jumped up in the air. "He's back!"

Fluttershy and Twilight walked up to the group with Pinkie pie laughing in a wheelbarrow. "Now we have one more to find but where could Rainbow dash be?" Twilight wondered.

Pinkie pie pointed to a lonely cloud. "She's right there!"

The group ran over to the cloud, Twilight raised her hooves and called out for Rainbow dash. "Hey! Rainbow dash!"

"Hey guys!" Rainbow dash called back.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Cool."

"Well...Discord's still on the loose and we need you to help us with your element, Loyalty!"

"Nah. I'm good up here. I mean, you've seen Ponyville, right? Looks like something out of Alice in Wonderland. I'm going to stay in Cloudsdale where it's _awesome_."

"Is she crazy or something? My house is bigger than Cloudsdale." Naruto pointed out.

"I think it's the same as Rarity's diamond lust." Sasuke stated, he turned his head to Rarity. "Right, or was that your twin sister again?"

Rarity's face started to flush again. "...heh...heh...maybe..."

Twilight huddled everyone in a group. "Alright! Time for plan B." Twilight announced.

Twilight was atop a tower of Naruto's horn was about to touch Rainbow's head before she immediately woke up and started to fly away along with her cloud. "Now Applejack!" Twilight yelled.

Another tower of Naruto's emerged in front of Rainbow dash with Applejack on the top. She swung her lasso and tied it around Rainbow dash's body. Just below the cloud, Rarity, Pinkie pie and Fluttershy had the extended rope clenched in their mouth.

"Now pull!"

Rainbow dash started to drag them along before Applejack ran up and pulled the last end of the rope, making Rainbow dash immobilized.

Twilight lowered her horn and used the memory spell on Rainbow dash, restoring her to normal. _(Finally...they're all back.) _Twilight happily thought to herself.

Rainbow dash landed on the ground, she looked at everybody, dazed almost. "Wh-what happened?" She gasped. "Where's Discord?! Did you guys get him already?!"

Everyone, except Sasuke, jumped up in excitement. "Yay! Cue the credits!" Pinkie pie yelled.

*theme song*

**Created by: Lauren Faust**

**Executive producer: Stephen Davis **

**Featured voices:**

**Tara strong as Twilight sparkle**

**Junko Takeuchi as Naruto Uzumaki**

**Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Derpy **

**Some guy from a bar as Sasuke Uchiha**

"WAIT! WAIT! We're not done yet!" Twilight reminded everypony. "We still have to face...you-know-who."

Discord sat on his throne, laughing. He looked at Ponyville, it was horrendously messed up and he loved every single bit of it. "Ahhh. Chaos is _such_ a wonderful, wonderful thing."

"Not as wonderful as friendship!"

Twilight along with the rest all lined up in front of Discord while Naruto and Sasuke just sat beside them to watch the final defeat.

Discord sat on his throne, still with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah right. This'll be rich, you never seem to learn from your mistakes."

"I'll tell, you what I have learned no...what WE learned! Friendship isn't easy but it is always worth fighting for!"

"Mm hm. Well, hurry this up, I'm missing some excellent chaos here."

"Alright! Let's show him what we can do, girls! Friendship: ACTIVATE!"

Much to Discord's surprise, each one of their elements started blinking and several projectiles launched towards him. "What in the...it can't be! How is this even..."

The six ponies raised up into the air, their eyes shined through. A vibrant rainbow blasted up into the air and landed on Discord. "NOOOOOO!" Discord yelled as he started to turn back to stone again.

The six ponies landed back on the ground with a huge smile plastered across all their faces.

"Friendship truly is magic and it its definitely worth the fight." Twilight said in awe.

Twilight's ears perked up as she heard a nearby crack, she turned her head around and started to gasp. The statue was actually cracking.

*BOOM*

A large explosion erupted from the statue and a much larger, tailed beast size, Discord rose from the broken pieces of rock. Half of his body was Kurama and the other half was his own.

"I said...**YOU CAN'T KILL ME THAT EASILY!**" He snapped his paws together and the chaos instantly returned.

Several fox tails sprouted from Discord's behind. He sat down and, a ball of dark purple chakra started forming in the middle of his tails.

Twilight stuttered back. "Wh-what is that?!"

"It's the tailed beast ball." Naruto answered.

"What will happen if he uses that thing?"

"Well...Ponyville will end up in ashes and every single living thing in this town, will die."

"If the elements can't help...then..." Twilight looked back to all of her friends. "...what...?"

Everyone looked at each other in sadness. "This is just it then?" Applejack asked. "But...we can run, we can gather up everyone in Ponyville and-"

Rarity put a hoof on Applejack's back. "There's not enough time. We _can't_ get everyone...but if we all run without anyone else, oh I don't think I could even live without my sister..."

"Or my animals." Fluttershy added.

"So we just die? Everything we've been through...this can't be it." Rainbow dash said in disbelief.

"It is." Pinkie pie looked up, she smiled. "But...remember all those times we had with each other? Remember those days?"

"I do." Tears streamed down Twilight's face. "We got our friendship back but it seems we'll lose it again. Well...at least I'll die with my friends. We'll die..._together_."

"Is there something we can do, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"What can we do? We just don't have the ability to use our strongest attack anymore. And if we do somehow attack, the ball will either explode on itself or he'll shoot it sooner than later. And the elements, are pointless."

"But...I can't just sit back and let people die! I will never live with myself if I do! Multi-shadow-"

"Stop it Naruto! Or we'll die sooner."

"You know what...if we _are_ going to die, I rather die trying. I rather die knowing that I at least tried to give it my all because that is what I stand for."

Naruto closed his eyes, he got into sage mode. His famed, Rasenshuriken formed around his horn. _(This is my ninja way.) _Several other clones popped up, and they all charged for Discord who was just finishing his tailed beast ball.

"Naruto comeback!" Twilight yelled but he kept on running.

"You idi-" Sasuke stopped himself, he saw someone else running after Discord, he saw his brother, trying to save everyone._ (How far...will you go? Am I just...weaker than you?) _Sasuke gritted his teeth out of complete frustration. "Why am I always seeing you, Itachi? At least...why am I seeing you in Naruto?"

Twilight looked back to all her friends. "Naruto is risking his life to try and save us...and we're just standing back, letting him kill himself."

Rainbow dash stared at the ground. "What can we do?"

"We...can...try. Even if we fail. We can still try!"

"SUPER BEAST IMITATING DRAWING!"

Naruto smirked when he heard that familiar jutsu, he watched as a giant ink dragon wrapped around Kurama.

"HELL YEAH!"

"Senjutsu Susanoo!" Sasuke yelled, a giant purple fiery-warrior covered with black markings, emerged from his body. He pointed a giant arrow at it, flamed with a fire type jutsu.

"Naruto! Go!" Sasuke yelled as he released the arrow.

Naruto nodded, his clones threw him up in the air and he threw the Rasenshuriken at the arrow.

Discord compressed the ball and clamped it into his mouth. Thankfully, before Discord could release the tailed beast ball, another large dragon wrapped around his mouth.

The arrow blasted straight throw Discord's body, making another large explosion erupt. Discord fell onto the ground, he clenched the hole through his body that was gushing out with blood.

(This can't be how I...die...wait...I'll heal myself using the last of this power...!) Discord, using the last of Kurama's chakra, healed his wound. The fox features on his body dissapered, returning him to his normal self.

Twilight nodded to her friends. "Let's seal him now!"

The girls lined up, their eyes flashed as the elements started working again. "We can do this! With the power of Friendship!" A larger rainbow blasted up into the air.

The rainbow hit Discord yet again creating a huge explosion. "AHHHHHHH!" Discord yelled as he turned back to stone. A tiger painting emerged out of nowhere and grabbed the statue of Discord.

Twilight looked around, the statue was gone. "Hm...where's Discord?" Twilight asked.

A scroll bumped her in the head, she rolled it out and sure enough it was the statue of Discord, trapped inside a painting. "Wow...this is cool..." Twilight said in awe.

Suprising everyone, a white pony with dark brown hair and the same deep black eyes as Sasuke appeared in front of him. His cutie mark was of a very distinct ink brush and unlike Naruto or Sasuke, he was a normal earth pony.

"Thank-you, purple horse. You're really kind." Sai pleasingly stated. "Well, let me introduce myself. My name is Sai."

"...um hi...I'm Twilight. Thank you for saving us."

"Oh, no problem at all."

Naruto ran over and kicked Sai out of the way. "You're creeping them out Sai!"

_Canterlot..._

Everyone walked out onto the castle court. A large group of ponies cheered and hollered for their tiring efforts. "We are gathered here today to honor the efforts these ponies have made, these ponies who stood up to Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos!"

Celestia unraveled the scroll that contained the statue of Discord. "And now, balance is restored!"

She then unveiled a new stained-glass window, decipting the mane six along with Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke triumphing over the likes of Discord.

_The next day..._

As everything started to slowly return to normal, Twilight was back to her usual hobby of reading and studying. "I guess I'll start reading this book Rarity gave me, hm...Canterlot high school host club? _A nerdy pony who meets a group of flirty play boys, _sounds like something Rarity would read."

Sai on the other hand was busy painting a picture of someone, it was hard to paint using his mouth but he still managed.

Naruto walked down the stairs as he started to yawn. "Hey guys!" Naruto then noticed a painting on the floor. "Hey! Who are you painting?"

Sai quickly stood in front of Naruto, he slid the painting away. "Um...no one..."

"Ha-ha! Come on I wanna know!"

"It's nothing."

Naruto bumped Sai out of the way and took a look at the painting. "Is that...INO?!" He fell on the floor and started to laugh.

Sai's face reddened as he nervously tried to push it away. "Um, speaking of. You haven't seen Sakura or Yamato anywhere, have you?"

Naruto got up and shook his head. "Nope. When you guys got summoned here...shouldn't of you all stayed together?"

"The jutsu was highly unstable. It barely worked...thanks to Kakashi."

"Say...how's Kakashi doing as hokage anyways?"

"Pretty good, well before we left. I'm not sure what he's doing now."

"I bet he's trying to use all the money on those pervy books! We won't have any funds for ramen anymore!"

"Don't worry, he's probably not, I mean only an idiot would believe he would do that."

*vein pops* "SHUT-UP!"

* * *

_Konohagakure...Naruto's fantasy...but this could be real..._

Shizune ran up Kakashi while he was filing some documents. "Hokage-sama! We got a giant surge of money from winning the Suna-lottery. What should we spend the extra money on?"

"I say...the new limited Akatsuki edition Icha Icha series. It's by a new author."

"Brilliant idea, sir."

* * *

Naruto gasped. "We have to find Sakura and Yamato!"

"I don't know where they are. Maybe you can use your tailed beast thing and turn into God again."

"...I can't without using Kurama and he doesn't have enough chakra."

"So all of that stuff you pulled during the Madara fight?"

"Gone. I guess we'll find them when we get an opportunity..."

Naruto trotted up the stairs, he pulled down some books and started reading up on some advanced magic tricks. He had time to waste.

Twilight closed her book, she got off her reading area and called for Spike. "Spike! We're going out! Bring the checklist!"

Spike ran down the stairs with a unrealistically long checklist and an ink pen in his other hand. "Ready Twilight!"

Twilight opened the door and trotted out. "If you need anything, we'll be around town!"

Sai got up and followed Twilight out of the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting some extra ink. I kinda used all my ink during the fight with whatever that thing was."

After everyone left, Naruto started to skim through the pages of this random book until he saw an interesting ad._ "Nightmare Night festival?_ When is that?" Naruto skimmed down the page. "It's...tonight."

* * *

A/N: I decided instead of going episode by episode only replaced with Naruto characters, I would actually do a sorta story arc format that ties in with everything. So I'll tie in arcs with some episodes, some plot from IDW comics, and some original ideas by Lauren Faust herself, then I'll wrap it up to the next dilemma.

I've also always wanted to add a little more character development to characters who only get two-three episodes to talk. The story line will probably go in order but maybe miss some episodes.

Also, Naruto characters, I ensure they won't die. I never really liked it when a character dies so maybe...no one will die:)

**Note: Since I'm gonna start watching One Piece again, there'll be a short hiatus, just as a heads up.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mare out of the moon

**Recap: **The mane 6 and then some defeat Discord and restore balance, whoop. Naruto also finds out today is the Nightmare night festival.

'_italics_'=thoughts

XxxxxxXxxx=break in chapter, not sure if I'm doing this right though

**Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! For the long as heck hiatus but One Piece is a heck of a long anime. Also from what I heard, season 5 came out, I'll have to catch that sometime.**

* * *

Sai walked out of the ink store with a bag of ink supplies clenched in his jaw. _'Well...At least this place is more peaceful than Konoha.'_

Like always. A sudden stampede of ponies with heart eyes, trampled all over him. As he tried to get himself up Sai heard several footsteps approach him. He looked up to see Rarity looking down at him, with an almost annoyed look. "Oh Sai, just look at yourself." Rarity nagged. She levitated Sai up and wiped off some of the smudges on his milky pale coat.

"Brilliant, much better...now, have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" Rarity asked.

"Um, no."

"Because he requested I make some certain clothes for him." Rarity levitated a dark gray, high-collar shirt. She turned it around to reveal the infamous Uchiha symbol and finally, Sai recognized the outfit, it was the same shirt he wore during the war.

"It'll look rather adorable on him. I wanna see him try it out...say, Sai, would you like me to make you some clothes?"

Sai was now kinda confused, he already had on his basic clothes that he wore during his missions. "...no thank-you..."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Rarity turned around and started to trot off. _'...he seems so uncomfortable talking to me...how strange.'_

_Twilight's house..._

Naruto stood back, he looked at all the decorations he put up in time for the Nightmare night festival. "This place looks super cool! And now..." Naruto levitated a pair of cat ears towards him. "Ha-ha! It worked!"

"That's it! I'll dress up as him!" Naruto ran up the stairs and levitated a straw hat on his head. "And now...I need a marker."

The door swung open and Twilight stepped in. Naruto turned his head to meet Twilight's worried gaze. "Hey Twilight!"

Twilight's jaw dropped when she saw what Naruto did to her house, it was covered in random pieces of paper that was drenched in thick, drippy ink. "Gah! Naruto we gotta clean this up! Princess Celestia is coming over any second now."

"Dammit! We gotta clean!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Twilight hovered the pieces a clumped it all, into a giant ball.

Naruto shot his horn at it and the gooey clump of black papers disappeared.

"Wha- Naruto! Where did you teleport that to?"

"Dunno."

*vein pops* "Naruto! You-"

Finally, Princess Celestia walked into her house, Twilight lowered her head and stared at the ground. "I'm sorry...I just thought I had to send you a letter about Friendship every week. I missed the deadline, so I...I'm sorry! I'm such a horrible student!"

Celestia shook her head. "No. You are a very wonderful student but, you don't have to send me a letter every week."

Twilight raised her head and perked her ears. "Really?"

"Hey! Celestia-san! Do you know a tracking spell?

"No. But...my sister does."

"Your sister? Where is she?!"

"Trapped in the moon."

"Why? Don't you ever want to see your sister again? She's your sister, isn't she? Don't you...care?"

Celestia floated a book towards Naruto. "Read the end of this book, it's Luna's last entries of our journal."

_'She didn't answer the question...'_

Naruto went upstairs, he sat in a comfy chair and opened up the old, tattered journal. "Man, there are hundreds of pages in this book. I guess, I wanna see what the beginning looks like. _Journal entry 1 Celestia: Thou art so enlivened by thou gift thou Starswirl has giventh us. So now thy can write down thou adventures we share!"_

_"Journal entry 2 Luna: Not only did Celestia ruin the book by writing down in Royal Canterlot voice but she also wrote first when clearly I requested I write first."_

_P.S. Momonosuke sucks._

Naruto flipped to the last page of the book.

_"The last entry of this wretched journal my sister and I have to share because I've lost track of the number: I'm tired of being in the shadow of my sister. I'm tired of nopony EVER regarding my tireless duties as Princess of the night. They praise when she raises the sun yet when I raise the moon, no one really gives a hoof. So now I am done, till' we meet again, I won't have to share this diary."_

Naruto closed the book and levitated it above his head. "I guess she feels...forgotten. It's true, that's the worst feeling in the world."

Naruto trotted back down the stairs, Celestia along with Twilight and Spike were both gone. *sweat drops* "Where did they go?!" Naruto sighed and set it on the table.

He walked out of the door to see nearly every pony outside hanging up decorations for the festival later on tonight. The sun was nearly set behind the horizon while the sunlight danced around the clouds, creating a beautiful sunset._ 'It's noon already, and Sasuke isn't back. I haven't seen him for at least a day...' _"Where are you, Sasuke? Please don't tell me you've...no...that _can't_ be it."

Finally, after several minutes of waiting, Twilight and Spike came back with a bag full of supplies. "Hey, Naruto I got you a costume as well." Twilight said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, what is it?"

Twilight dropped some cat ears in front of Naruto. "Cute, isn't it?"

"Ooooh yeah! Thank you Twilight!" Naruto put on the cat ears and warmly smiled. "Hey...what the heck happened to Sai?"

Twilight shook her head. "_Dunno_. I'll be down in an hour to teach you about the Nightmare night festival, otherwise you can do whatever, Naruto." She, along with Spike, walked upstairs leaving Naruto to wonder about his friends.

"_Naruto_."

Naruto's ears twitched, the sly, smug voice was spot on to Sasuke's. Naruto turned his head, he started to grin at the thought of seeing his friend once more. "Hey Sasuke you-wait..."

"Ha-ha, hahhaha! It's me, silly!"

Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw a face full of Pinkie pie, rather than Sasuke. "Pinkie pie?! What the heck is going on here?!"

"Did ya', like my impression?!"

"That was perfect! The key, the tone, the level of smugness, absoultely spot on! Do another! Do another!" Naruto cheered.

"Ok, Ok." Pinkie pie furrowed her forehead and put a twig in her mouth. _"Hey, hey. Who ate all the meat?"_

"Ha! Ha! Perfect! Again, again!"

_"Oh my, my, my. This dress is absolutely gorgeous, I simply must, must purchase such fine art!"_

"HAHAHA! Do...SAI! Yeah Sai!"

_"I'm sorry, I uh, I didn't mean to bother you."_

"Dattebayo! Do Sasuke's one more time and make the face!"

_"Heh you loser, don't act like such a blockhead all the time."_

"Perfect! Hahahah!"

Pinkie pie smiled. "I'm glad I made ya' smile! Ciao my friend!" Pinkie pie, then jumped away, laughing uncontrollably.

Spike ran down the stairs. "Naruto! What happened?! I heard..._joy_..."

"Oh uh, Pinkie pie started doing really good impressions, ya' know."

"Impressions, huh?" Spike smoothed his spikes over his eye._ "Um, hi, Naruto. I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

"HAHAHA! That's so Fluttershy!"

"Ok, ok. _Hello, I'm the Spike crtic and I remember it so you don't have to."_

"HAHAAHAHAHHH!"

"NARUTO! SHUT-UP!" Twilight yelled. "AND SPIKE, CA' MERE!"

*sweat drops* "I gotta uh...go, Naruto. See ya' tonight!" Spike hastily said, he grabbed a fake beard and ran up the stairs.

Naruto fell on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "Dammit, what now? Where's Sasuke and Sai?"

"Oh well. They'll come running sometime for food." Naruto picked up a giant white beard and walked up the stairs as well in order to get ready for the festival this coming night.

_Two hours later..._

Naruto walked down the stairs in full costume, he approached the entrance and was about to open it until the door swung open and slammed him on the face. "Come in, come in. Naruto is really nice. He'll give you good pointers on being a reliable person." Twilight beckoned.

"Ok. Where'th thou Na-ru-to?"

Naruto poked his head from behind the door. "Yeah, what do you want?" Standing right in front of him was a dark blue alicorn pony with blue flowing hair, Naruto could tell she looked pretty uncomfortable around him.

Twilight trotted up from behind the alicorn and introduced the two of them to each other. "Naruto, this is Princess Luna. Princess Luna this is Naruto."

Luna looked questiongly at Naruto. "Thou...fishcake?"

He shook his head in annoyance, then quickly changed the subject. "You're the Celestia-person's sister, right? Why haven't I seen you around in the palace?"

"...well, if you must know-"

Twilight butted in before things got complicated. "It's a long story. Don't have time for it, right now I want you, Naruto to teach her a few pointers about being a good, reliable friend."

"Ok. Luna-san, do you have a lot of money?"

"I, uh, guess..."

"A good friend buys their best friend lots of ramen, and magazines about-

*vein pops* Twilight angrily glared at Naruto, no matter how old he got, he still had the same symptoms of stupidity. "Naruto! Useful information!" Twilight hissed.

Naruto slowly nodded and looked straight at Luna. "A friendship only works if you both believe in each other. You have trust and count on each other, you have to be willing to die for each other!"

"Also, stop saying 'thou', it's annoying." He added.

"...ok..."

Naruto happily perked his ears and smiled. "I've taught you all I can. Good luck!" He then walked past them and galloped towards the Nightmare night festival, despite not even listening to Twilight's lecture.

XxxxxxXxxx

Sai looked around, he in a barren landscape with the exception of one or two trees standing around. 'I got lost...' "Where am I? Now that I think about it, I wonder if a rat will eat my corpse if I starve and die out here?"

Sai looked up at the full moon, the shadow of a pony was no longer present. Suddenly, that's when he saw something unusual. It looked as if the moon itself was seeping out a black substance. He looked questioningly at it, merely shaking his head at the thought of it. "Well...that's new."

_Elsewhere...distant location..._

'The moon's seeping out of the sky? Or rather something's seeping out of the moon.' "We should head in that direction."

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?"

"A couple of days at best. It's too far to tell, there's no telling what they might do so let's hurry up."

"Right."

XxxxxxXxxx

Naruto walked through the town, his bag was full of candy and chocolate flavored grass. He was chewing the chocolate flavored grass, thinking it actually tasted like real chocolate. "...this stuff...actually sucks."

He looked around to see if there was anypony else giving out food._ '...is that gray one wearing paper bags? Weird.'_ He simply shrugged it off and kept on searching for more food, at this point nothing was too surprising for him.

"I got it! I'll eat some of Twi's candy!" He ran off in the opposite direction and went in search for Twilight.

Twilight stepped hoof into the royal castle, according to Spike, Celestia had an important matter to address her. Although she was a bit timid of seeing her sister after so long, Princess Luna happily followed Twilight into the castle.

Celestia was a bit taken by surprise from seeing her sister again in her original form, but never the less overjoyed by her appearance. "Luna, it's been so long..."

Upon seeing her sister, Luna ran up to Celestia's side, still a bit timid after seeing her again. "I apologize for everything I've done, I'm ashamed of everything-"

"Luna, no matter what you did in the past or do from now on, I will still always love you. I'm glad you're finally back."

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight bowed down then poked her head back up. "What did you call me for?"

Celestia walked back to her throne, a group of important looking ponies all walked in and stood by the throne. Celestia levitated a document in front of her. "Twilight Sparkle, dear student of mine."

_'I think she's appointing me something! I'm so excited!'_ "Yes. Princess Celestia!"

"...You've done something that I couldn't help but notice and I'm very taken by your actions."

"Yes?" _'I'm so happy! Senpai...finally noticed.'_

"Twilight Sparkle, you've been accused of a third degree crime and I hereby sentence you to a lifetime in Eclipse Prison."

XxxxxxXxx

Naruto ran inside the tree house, he looked around, but sadly didn't see Twilight anywhere. "Hey! Twil-" Naruto heard an ear piercing scream and ran up the stairs, to his horror he saw Spike screaming while sleeping in his own pile of candy wrappers

Naruto shook Spike back and forth. "SPIKE! WAKE UP! S...stop screaming! Please!

He started thrashing around in his bed, beads of sweat poured down his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Spike bolted straight up, a look of absolute terror and fear was spread across his face. "...ug...AAHHH!" Spike lunged towards Naruto face and started scratching his face up.

"GAAHHHHH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Spike released his hold from Naruto's face and fell down. "...na...ru...to?

"Spike, are you ok? You were screaming and yelling while you were asleep. What happened?

"I don't know, what...ha-" Before he could answer any further, Spike passed out right in front of Naruto, landing back on his pile of candy wrappers.

_'A nightmare? No. It looked like he was going through total hell. If Twilight was here then-'_

Interrupting him in his thoughts, Naruto heard a knock on the door and came trotting the stairs, he opened the door and saw Rarity levitating a bouquet of flowers in front of his face. "Is Sasuke here?"

"No, he's been gone for at least a day or two. Have you seen Twilight?"

Rarity shifted her eyes. "Well, the last time I've seen her, she was with Princess Luna."

"...Princess of the cap locks..." He muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"No!"

XxxxxxXxxx

Twilight couldn't believe what Celestia just said, was she talking to some pony else? She had to be dreaming. Somehow gathered up the courage, and managed to muster a few words of her own. "Wh-what're you talking about?"

Celestia slammed her hoof on the ground. "You're crime is the assistance of a demon. The same demon that tried to destroy Ponyville is linked to your associate; Naruto."

"That can't be! Naruto save-"

"He tried to destroy it." Celestia lowered her eyes and read off the document she was still levitating. "You not only accompanied Naruto but you also let him roam free by not imprisoning him in stone."

Luna sympathetically gazed over to Twilight, the clear heartbreak she was feeling was absolutely painful to watch. "Sister, don't you think-"

"Luna! This does not concern you. You have no right to speak up as if you knew what happened that day!"

"Celestia! This isn't like you, this pony right here-"

Celestia finally turned her full attention towards Luna. "Will you shut your trap already?!"

_'...! Well, ponies change I guess...'_ "...!"

"Please, let me just explain what's going on!" Twilight begged, it felt like her whole world, was crashing down on her. The person she admired the most, wasn't even listening to a word she had to say.

"Lock Twilight up, at once."

Immediately, one of the ponies by Celestia levitated some hoof-cuffs and locked it around Twilight's hooves. Two guards came from behind Twilight wrapped a chain around her body.

Celestia pointed her hoof at Twilight. "Guards, send her to Eclipse Prison!"

'...I'm sorry everyone...' "Wait...what about Naruto! Are you locking him up to?!"

Celestia's eyes narrowed. "No. Naruto deserves a much more serious punishment." She looked to the other set of guards behind her throne. "Other guards! Find Naruto and bring him to me."

"NO! PLEASE LET ME GO! STOP...I thought...you...-"

Celestia walked over to her, she mouthed an unusual word and suddenly, Twilight blacked out.

XxxxxxXxxx

Rarity peered over Spike who was still out. She shook her head and looked over to Naruto. "You're right, this isn't a nightmare. This is much more violent. He was having a night terror."

"Huh? Is it serious?"

"Well, it's pretty common to have a nightmare because of Luna's absence. Though, I heard a lot of other ponies are suffering the same thing as well."

"Can Luna cause nightmares?" Naruto asked, inching closer to take a look at Spike.

"She can trigger them, but she can't cause t-" Rarity suddenly jumped back from Spike and started to over dramatically scream.

"NARUTO! LOOK!"

A black substance was seeping from Spike's mouth and dripping onto the floorboards. "What is that?!"

"Rarity! Come on, we're gonna find Twilight, and then we're going to help Spike!" Naruto ran down the stairs and opened the door to run out in search for Twi.

"Hold up! Don't be so rash Naruto, we have no idea where to even look."

Rarity levitated a book in front of her, she flipped open to a marked page. "Naruto-hon, can you get me a sample of Twilight's hair?"

Naruto poofed up Twilight's brush in front of Rarity. "This should due."

Rarity stood up and lowered her head, she pointed her horn at the brush and soundly muttered a few words. The brush levitated into the air and dissolved into an image of Twilight.

"What the...how'd you do that Rarity?!"

"Later, it seems Twilight is...AAAAAHHHHH!" Rarity dramatically fainted on the floor with a hoof on her forehead. "This is absolutely terrible! Twilight is going to get so dirty there in that nasty place!"

*vein pops* "Where the heck is she Rarity?!"

"Oh. She's locked up in Eclipse Prison. Wait! SHE'S LOCKED UP IN PRISON! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Just behind them, the door burst down and two royal guards jumped in. They held out their spears, then pointed them to both Rarity and Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto! You are under arrest!"

Naruto muttered something under his breath, then threw a smoke bomb on the ground. "MASTER ESCAPE PLAN!"

Rainbow Dash was outside getting ready for the upcoming day she got forced into preparing for. Lazily, Dash laid down on her favorite cloud and watch the birds fly by. "Today was awesome." She merrily sighed.

"Rainbow!"

Rainbow dash perked up her ears as if she heard something.

"Ra-rainbow-dear!"

"Rainbow! We need heeellllp!"

Rainbow quickly turned her head around, Naruto and Rarity were both falling down at a fast rate. She got up, stretched her wings, then flew down to catch them.

Rarity turned around and angrily glared at Naruto while they were falling. Which in return she got a sheepish grin from him.

"Don't look at me like that! Heh, we escaped didn't we?" Naruto cheekily quipped.

"Hold on! I gotcha guys!" Rainbow swooped down and grabbed them by their tails, Dash grumbled as she slowed down her pace to land safely on the ground. "I swear Naruto, you're always getting yourself into the weirdest situations!"

Rainbow set them both down on the warm grass, she looked questioningly at them, wondering how the heck they even got in the sky. "Ok. What the heck just happened? How'd you guys get up there?"

Naruto shook his head. "Long story, I'll tell you later. Right now, Twilight is trapped in some Eclipse Prison and we need to rescue her at any cost."

For a slight second, a hint of fear spread across her face, quickly she returned back to normal and looked sternly at Naruto and Rarity. "We should get the others. Eclipse prison is a weird place."

_'Huh? It's just a prison isn't it?' _Naruto wondered. "Ok so, we break in, save Twi, then we break out."

Rarity teleported a picture book in front of her, she flipped to the last pages. "If only it was that easy. Eclipse prison is a towering structure. In fact, legend has it the tower is so tall you can practically touch the moon itself." She explained.

"And another thing." Rainbow added. "It's behind The Gates of Tartarus."

* * *

A/N: As far as I'm concerned, there won't be another 4 month long hiatus because I'm officially caught up with One Piece. Even if I decide to watch another anime, which I will.


	6. Chapter 6: A pony I never met

**Recap:** Twilight gets accused of a crime then ends up getting sent to Eclipse Prison, on the bright side however, she restored the bond between two sisters. Hearing of the news, Naruto and the mane 6 set out to save Twilight all while the moon seems to be acting stranger than usual.

OoooOooo=imagination

**Also, has anyone heard the new One Piece and Naruto openings? Their both really good. Especially One Piece's, I couldn't stand the constant shining-running-forever!**

* * *

"..."

"...w..."

"W-where am I?"

Twilight blinked open her eyes, she felt the stone rubbing off her coat, it was clear where she already was. Surrounding her was tough, metal bars, you could almost say it was like being in a cage inside of a chamber.

"So you're awake?"

Twilight quickly turned her head to the sound of anotherpony's voice, thanks to the torches hung up on the walls, she could also tell who the pony was. "S-Sasuke?! This is where you've been?!"

Sasuke lifted his head, he looked terrible. The bags under his eyes and tireless expression indicated he was trapped in here with little sleep. "It doesn't matter how I got here. What matters is how we escape and how we," Sasuke met with Twilight's timid eyes. "take _care_ of the princess-queen."

"I'm surprised you haven't escaped already, Sasuke." Twilight quipped, trying to change from this touchy subject.

"These chains are impervious to the little 'magic' I have. And I'm chained up to the wall, there's no way I could use chidori lik-" Sasuke stopped and saw the shallowness of Twilight's eyes, he sighed. "I don't think you understand the situation that tyrant is putting us through, we can't just sit here and die."

That comment hit her hard, making her stare blankly at the ground. "...I don't understand...this isn't Celestia."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "I'll repeat myself, Twilight. The princess-queen horse doesn't give a damn about you or anyone. Because sometimes, even the strongest bonds will sever."

"What're you talking about?"

"Believe me when I say this. Bonds will _always_ break."

Twilight shook her head and stopped staring at the ground. "That can't be! In any case, I will not believe this. We're going back to the palace and demanding some answers!"

"Then...you're only a fool for not believing in the plain truth. Just give the hell up on Celestia!"

"No one ever said...friendship was easy, Sasuke and that is why, no matter what, I will keep on fighting for my friends. Maybe you're the one who doesn't understand because I will be there for Celestia even if she does hate me."

_'...she's too much like him...he told me those exact words...' _"...! F...fine." Sasuke muttered, it was unbelievable how naïve people were. "First, Twilight you need to get these cuffs off."

Twilight scooted over to Sasuke, she tapped her horn on the cuffs and chains, making them disappear. _'I'm not sure where those'll end up...' _"Ok, done."

Sasuke nodded, an electrical current swirled around his horn, then suddenly it all retracted to his horn. In seconds, Sasuke's horn illuminated a bright light blue. "Heh, I learned a new move while in this damn body."

He walked over to Twilight and slashed open the cuffs and chains she was locked up in. "Thank-you Sasuke."

"Hold up. Before we try to escape, there's someone in here I want to speak to."

"What? Who?"

"You'll see soon, but he's at the top of tower."

XxxxxxXxxx

Princess Luna was fully aware of what was occurring to the moon, even though Celestia already elevated the sun. Her worst fears farm true, and the dread that spread across Ponyville was all of her doing. Glancing back and forth between the settlement and the palace, Luna paced back and forth on her balcony, arguing with her morals on what she should be doing. _'Should I...tell Celestia? Out of the question...I'll probably get sent back to that accursed moon. But if I don't, then what will happen to the lands that lay yonder?'_

Finally she made up her mind. Luna stood at the edge of the palace, she spread open her wings, then prepared to take off

"Luna! Where do you think you're going?!" Celestia yelled as she came walking onto the balcony.

"I have business to concern with, sister."

"...I rescind that request. There's no telling what rousing you may do without my presence. Remember sister, you're still monitory to the common eyes."

"A bond only works if you can trust in each other, completely." With those last words, Luna abruptly teleported herself out of the palace, leaving Celestia to deal with the chaos in her own terms.

_'That annoying little...' _"GUARDS! Hunt down Luna and bring her to me!" Celestia demanded.

Two guards came running up to Celestia's side. "B-but your majesty, Luna is-"

"I do not care. You will hunt her down, unless, you want history to repeat itself!" Celestia reminded them, reassuring her request.

"We understand..."

XxxxxxXxxx

Naruto uncoiled a map he found in Twilight's library. "Ok so according to the map, Eclispe prison is within the reach of the Castle of Two sisters. You guys know where that is, right?

"Um, I don't-" Fluttershy started to object.

"Remember guys from the second episode?" Pinkie pie butted in, she got out a laptop from her hair and played a random video of My Little Pony.

*theme song plays on laptop*

Naruto looked at the screen as the mane six was walking through a twisted, dark, not to mention creepy forest. Looking past that, he studied the environment for some time before making his final conclusion. "How long will this take? I wanna get there ASAP."

Pinkie pie pondered for a bit. "Well, it took like two episodes for us, so...about 60 minutes.

Applejack already knew that would be too long for impatient Naruto to wait. "It probably won't." She reassured. "We had'a face all those trials 'cause of Nightmare moon adding to the time, but now apparently she's reformed.

Pinkie pie closed the laptop and placed it back in her bouncy hair. "We can always have a montage, it'll take half the time."

"I like that." Fluttershy agreed. "The sooner we got out of the forest, the better."

"Also, has anyone else had a problem of night terrors? Spike had one yesterday and then black stuff spilled out of his mouth." Naruto explained.

"Oh now that ya mention it, Applebloom and Big Mac were screaming 'n yelling all night. Then I saw black stuff oozin' from the side of their mouths."

Fluttershy nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, and when I came home, there was black stuff spilled all over the floor, and my animals were all passed out. It was so scary!"

Pinkie pie bounced up and down in the air. "I actually had one of those! It was absolutely horrible!"

Everyone looked at Pinkie pie in utter horror.

"Are...you okay?" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Yep!

_'...you don't sound ok...' _"Yeah, that's what I thought. This isn't good, after we save Twi then maybe she'll have a spell to fix all this." Naruto suggested.

"I'm afraid no spell will fix what has befallen upon the ponies."

Naruto shook his head. "No. You're wrong, Twi has a spell for everything."

"Not for this."

"Wait!" Naruto perked his ears, the voice he heard didn't sound like anyone of the ponies voices. Finally, turning around, he saw Princess Luna standing in their presence.

"What're you talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"The night terrors, the black substance, all of it is my fault. There is no spell to fix that."

Shock was spread across the ponies' faces. Although she had announced she'd been reformed and everything, deep in their hearts, there was something that still rejected her. Everyone was shocked but, there was a never a doubt in their hearts Luna would betray them at some point.

"...Stop lying to us." Naruto slowly said.

Luna shook her head, the weight of guilt she was feeling was unimaginable. She couldn't help but feel that her life was purely full of regrets. "I'm not lying. Just please let me explain myself."

Everyone started to back up from Luna, Naruto unzipped his pouch and levitated a kunai knife to the side of him. The mane six had dealt with her before, although they didn't have the elements with them, each one of them was sure Naruto could take care of Luna just in case. "Explain yourself, I'll judge for myself your fate.

Without any further question, Luna helplessly bowed down before the six ponies, showing her humility towards them. "Please forgive me. I'm going to fix this, whatever punishment you decide upon me, I will humbly take full on. I only intended for one pony to get terrorized, but now..."

Luna raised her head and looked at Naruto straight in the eye. "I beg of you...please protect the ponies."

That's when Naruto saw the complete guilt flushed in Luna's eyes, her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Naruto's eyes darkened, he made his decision on what do with Luna and reused the kunai knife up to him. "...I'm..." Naruto began to mutter.

_'...I deserve this punishment.' _Luna slightly opened up her eyes, waiting for the weapon to puncture her, but what she saw instead caught her by complete surprise. "...! Why did you...?!

The ponies stared in horror, at a state of shock, as they saw Naruto instead stuck the kunai knife through his own leg. Blood was spilling from the spot where he marked and it started coloring the grass a dark, eerie red.

"...sorry..." Naruto finished.

"NARUTO!"

All Naruto could muster was a slight, playful smirk due to the utter pain he felt from his left leg. He warmly looked into Luna's frightened eyes. "I doubted you, Luna. I punish myself for ever distrusting you. You're my friend now, so stop bowing before me. Don't ever blame yourself, Luna."

"..." All Luna could do was stare, unable to move her body._ '...who knew people like you still existed...'_

Fluttershy got out an emergency roll of bandages, she went over and began wrapping it around Naruto's wound. "Naruto, that was reckless of you. Please, never do that again."

"I'll do it as many times as I need to, as long as there's a healer around, I won't have to worry." He turned his attention to Luna. "Luna, is there a faster way to get to Eclipse Prison other than going through the ever-something forest?"

Luna shook her head from the shock. "...there is an old passage the guards used to use in case of an emergency. It's a long bridge to sum it up. I'll show you the way."

Everyone nodded and began following Luna towards the bridge, according to her knowledge, the bridge is located somewhere at the far edge of the Everfree forest.

After awhile of tireless walking, the group started approaching the far edges of the Everfree forest. Just barely beyond the edge, they could make out something pony-made structure ,in the background. "Hey Luna, is there another kingdom beyond Equestria?" Naruto piped up as he dodged an incoming snake.

"Yes. I don't know much about it, but it's a kingdom neighboring Equestria. Before my imprisonment, Celestia and I saw how different it is over there. You have to see for yourself."

"I see." _'...I'll have to see this place for myself then...'_

"Wait. Now that I think about it, how come Princess Celestia never told us about this bridge?!" Pinkie pie asked.

"Because my sister believes it's destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Applejack asked.

"During the battle between my sister and I, she was sure I destroyed that bridge but-"

"LOOK! There it is!" Pinkie pie yelled as she bounced over to the bridge. "This is so cool! I can't even see the other side!"

"Um, are you sure this is safe, I mean it's been here for hundreds of years." Fluttershy piped up. "It be just awful if it happened to break while I was walking across it."

"But, you have wings Fluttershy!" Naruto pointed out.

"Oh, yeah."

"But it be awful for us earth ponies, right Pinkie pie?"

Pinkie pie started bobbing up and down. "Yep!"

"What about us unicorns?!" Naruto asked.

Applejack flat out objected to that idea. "You guys got that teleportation thing."

"Well! Not all of us can teleport at will." Rarity argued.

"Naruto and Sasuke sure can, and they say didn't even start out as ponies."

"They can also do that weird wind electric thing, I've never even seen Celestia attempt that!

"Like I ju-"

"Guys! We're already on the bridge!" Rainbow called out, breaking up Applejack's and Rarity's typical argument.

Naruto and the rest walked out onto the bridge, it was built rather oddly in comparison to other bridges. This one was flat and stiff. Unlike any bridge Naruto has ever encountered in his life, it felt like he was walking on a road.

Rainbow dash steadily floated above Luna and the others. "Hey Luna, how long is this bridge?" Rainbow asked, noticing the how bridge ran on and ran then disappeared into the mist.

"I don't know." Luna admitted, she started feeling uneasy after that comment, it was as if she barely knew her own kingdom. "You can see for yourself if you're so curious."

"Alright. Later guys, I'll be back in like two seconds."

With that, Rainbow dash flew off, leaving everyone else in the dust. At that moment, Pinkie started randomly jumping up and down in excitement for what would lie ahead, which but of course Fluttershy had the luck of being right behind her. "Pinkie pie! Stop jumping on the bridge. It's going to break and fall!" Fluttershy panicked.

"What're you talkin' about? This bridge isn't moving an inch!" Pinkie pie replied in a cheerful tone while still jumping up and down.

"This is a little off subject, but this bridge is musty. What is that horrendous smell?" Rarity asked.

Applejack instantly rolled her eyes at that comment. "Are you gonna complain about every lil' thing we encounter?" She commented in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well of course Applejack, it's an important thing to know, is it not? So what is it?"

"Blood." Luna bluntly answered

"Wh-what?!" Both Rarity and Applejack yelled at the same time.

Luna looked back at them, slightly getting annoyed of repeating herself. "I told you, the guards used to use this bridge in case of emergencies."

Rarity twisted her face in absolute horror, realizing what she was stepping on. "Oh, well that's um rather _disgusting_." Rarity stoically muttered.

"Oi Luna!" Naruto piped up. "Celestia told me you had a tracking spell! Can you use it?"

"There's no need. You're emotionally hardcore friend got sent there as well."

XxxxxxXxxx

Twilight's eyes began to light up, much to Sasuke's disliking. "Well, now that we're both here, I might as well teach you about Eclipse Prison. It'll be vital information since we're escaping and all."

"Whatever. I might as well listen to what you're about to say."

Twilight smiled and sat down on the grating stone floors. "Ok, Eclipse Prison is made up of only 12 levels. The only way for you to get around is by first teleporting out of this room, then by turning the clock-lever, which should be outside. The prison will divide itself up into 12 separate parts, then whichever number you chose, it will appear in front of-" Twilight stopped talking and looked around. It would appear that Sasuke already left the room.

Sasuke studied the clock in front of him, they were at level six which meant he would have to turn the hands to 12 O' clock.

"SASUKE!" Twilight yelled as she finally teleported out of the cell. "What do you think you were doing?! Leaving in mid-lecture like that!"

"The first two sentences you said were enough. Where are the guards to this place, from what I've seen, Eclipse prison doesn't seem so threatening."

"That's not the point. Eclipse prison was originally an observatory tower used by Princess Luna and Celestia herself, but I guess that stopped. Although it hasn't been used for over a thousand years, this place is meant to be inescapable."

"We just got out of our cell. Hm, I guess you horses just don't build that great prison bases."

*vein pops* "We're _ponies_!"

"Whatever."

XxxxxxXxxx

Luna looked up at the sky, it caused her utter agony to see the sky darken by the second and come time she had to once again raise the moon. "Listen everypony, I need to tell you why everything is happening the way it is."

"Is it about potato girl?" Pinkie pie asked as she balanced on a random unicycle she found.

"No.

"Is it about how you never wished your late mother a happy birthday?"

"No."

"Is it about how boring it is to hear the same opening every episode you watch?"

"No."

"Is it about how you wanted to exact your revenge on Princess Celestia, so you decided to create an immortal, night army in order to take back the throne and *gasps for breath* reclaim your title as Nightmare moon, so night will reign once again?"

Everypony, including Luna looked at Pinkie pie in utter shock. "How did you know?" Luna shamefully muttered.

"Instinct."

"Anyways, the black substance you may of saw seeping out of the moon is said night army. My plan originally was to give Celestia, only, a night terror so terrifying, it would make her pass out just long enough for me to reclaim the throne." Luna stared at the ground. "The night army is still highly unstable, so that explains why all of your friends are experiencing complete horror. You don't know how deeply I'm sorry for this, I really am sorry."

"It's fine but how do you plan on fixing this?" Applejack asked.

"After we rescue Twilight, we're going back to the royal palace. Once we reach the palace, you guys will use the elements of harmony and seal the moon with a special spell I concocted, everything should be okay after that. I promise."

"...now that I think about it, it's a been awhile since Rainbow dash was here." Fluttershy reminded everypony.

"Rainbow said she'd be back in two minutes, been ten minutes already." Applejack added to fret everyone even more.

"We're almost at the end of the bridge, we'll see when we get there." Naruto said in a slightly worried tone.

Finally, the ponies neared the end of the bridge, but much to their surprise, they saw none other than a giant cloud of mist blocking their view. As if things couldn't get any more...surprising, a silhouette of a pony began to take form in the blinding mist.

"Come one, come all to the one-time only premier of THE GREAT AND POWERFUL, NOT TO MENTION TALENTED TRIXIE!"

"I don't have time for this!" Naruto blew away the mist with a lite version of rasengan, he approached the blue pony girl wearing a magician's outfit. "Trixie, that's your name correct?"

Trixie slowly nodded her head, she'd never been approached so up front like that before.

"Where is my friend, Rainbow dash?"

"...the great and power-"

OoooOooo

Naruto: Great and powerful Trixie, I'm such a fool for not realizing how truly beautiful you are!

Trixie: Oh stop being so flattering, the oh so ever Great and powerful Trixie doesn't deserve this much praise

Naruto: Of course you do my love, you're so smart

Trixie: I know, come closer so I can tell you something

Naruto: What?

Trixie: How beau-

OoooOooo

"Hey! Heyyy! Are you even listening to me?!" Naruto demanded.

"..."

The blue pony started to shyly back away from Naruto, she tipped her magician hat down and made a desperate escape away from the spiky blonde. Naruto shook his head as the other ponies, finally walked off the bridge.

"Wha- where's Pinkie pie?!" Naruto asked.

Pinkie pie randomly popped up from behind a bush that wasn't there earlier, she dug behind the bush and pulled out Rainbow dash who was tied up in tape. "I found her taped to the ground, behind this bush. Trixie was probably gonna use her for a magic trick or something."

*sweat drops*_ 'these ponies get weirder everyday'_ "Then we're off to Eclipse prison!"

"_Believe it!_" Pinkie pie added.

"Hey! Stop stealing my words!"

XxxxxxXxxx

Twilight stayed close to Sasuke's side as they ventured through the long, dark halls. At that last cell, farthest to left, Sasuke finally stopped in front of it. "I don't want you following, stay out here."

"Wha-why?" Twilight stammered, scared as heck at the thought of being left alone in this prison.

"There's someone in here I _have_ to kill."

"W-who?"

"He's a figure responsible for a certain incident where I originally came from, that's all you need to know. I won't take long so don't go anywhere, I still need you."

Twilight swallowed hard and confidently looked deep into Sasuke's cosmic black eyes, as long as he was close by, she wouldn't get into any serious trouble. "Ok." Twilight finally replied.

Sasuke teleported inside the cell, he lit up the room with his horn. Staring straight at him was a malicious-looking pony chained up to the wall. The pony had a pale looking coat along with long black hair and he forever wore this sickly looking appearance as if he was a corpse.

"How did you get here, Sasuke?"

"The way I got here...isn't important because I will kill you!"

"Why, I helped you out didn't I? You're simply being a brat." He looked up suspiciously at Sasuke. "It seems that part of you will never change."

"Cut the act! If I leave you be, you're bring hell to these horses!"

"Oh, you care about someone else well being rather than yourself?"

"Heh, you overestimate me. These horses are just my pawn, I don't give two shits about those things but I can't let you kill them only because they have to be alive in order for me leave."

The pony once again maliciously smiled. "Stop lying to yourself, Sasuke. It's too obvious, you don't want those damned horses to die."

"There's a difference between me and you, I believe only those who inflict me pain need to die but you however have no regard for life whatsoever. It seems that part will never change about you right, _Orochimaru_?"

* * *

A/N: I'm hopefully coming out with these chapters faster, after I finish some things, my hope is to do at least two to one chapters a week. Then again I'm probably starting Fullmetal alchemist some time soon...I think I have a problem.


	7. Chapter 7: Departure

**Recap:** Twilight finds out Sasuke was trapped in Eclipse prison all along with another mystery pony. While being, Naruto, the Mane 6, and Luna make their way to the prison as they face _small_ problems along the way.

* * *

Celestia impatiently lounged on her throne awaited for her personal guards to return with Luna's petrified body. After what seemed like ages of waiting, the door finally creaked open, letting the shadows of two ponies flood into the room.

Celestia got up off her throne and approached the shadows. "Finally, you've returned with my dearest sist-"

Rather than her own guards, a pale looking pony, with short chocolate brown hair, rolled in Princess Celestia herself. He clenched a brush in his mouth along with a scroll below his hoof and began to speak. "...super beast imitating drawing..."

Before 'Celestia' could react, a giant black snake seeped out of the scroll and instantly coiled around her. The pale pony mouthed another word, this time with a more sinister tone. "...clutch."

The snakes around 'Celestia's' body began tightly squeezing her. Without giving a flicker of emotion, the pale pony approached 'Celestia'. "How do you want to die? Wait until the snakes crack your ribcage?" Sai suggested. "Or how about you die due to suffocation? Well, I could make it quick too by impaling you as well. Your choice."

"Who do you think you are?! You can't kill your princess!"

He simply smiled at her remark. "Right now, you are in no position to choose your fate. I will, however, allow your choice of death."

'Celestia' only gritted her teeth in frustration, never in a million years would she have thought a pony would attempt to kill her. "..."

"No answer? Well then, I'll choose for my self."

"That's enough, Sai." The real Princess Celestia piped up. She walked over to 'Celestia' and cut the snakes open. "Leave this kingdom now Princess Chrysalis and never return!"

The princess changeling made an abrupt escape out of the window, Sai merely breathed a long sigh and shook his head. "Celestia-san, you do realize what a stupid choice you've made."

"Don't worry, if she comes back we'll be ready."

"If I killed her right there, we wouldn't have to worry about her coming back."

Celestia walked back to her throne then answered Sai. "Killing won't solve any problems." Her voice stuttered a bit when she spoke.

"Hm? What is wrong with you and killing? We have to kill in order to survive. You're weird sister seems to be okay with the concept."

"...you don't understand, Sai what my sister and I had to go through when we were fillies. That incident changed the way how we viewed things, forever."

"...oh I see. I won't bring it up again."

XxxxxxXxxx

Twilight patiently waited for Sasuke to come out, a while ago, she heard a few faint murmurs, but now it was dead silent beyond the walls. _'I hope you're okay in there, Sasuke...' _Suddenly, she heard a loud crashing sound.

She pressed her ears against the concrete, wondering what could be happening. It was silent again until she heard Sasuke's faint voice. "...back away...BACK AWAY NOW TWILIGHT!"

Twilight immediately began backing away from the wall like Sasuke instructed, as she backed away she bumped into something warm and soft. "I found you, Twi."

Twilight jumped out of skin, she could barely tell, but an orange pony was standing before her. "...wait! You're not going to faint, are you?!" The orange pony asked.

To think of it, she did, feel dizzy now that he mentioned it. "...I...will."

The orange pony acted quickly and picked up Twilight. "We're getting out of here guys! Sasuke's about to wreck this place up!"

Pinkie pie started laughing uncontrollably. "You mean Sasuke's gonna _rekt_ this place up, Naruto!"

"What?! Look what you did Pinkie, you're going to outdate everything!"

"Lol noob!" Pinkie responded.

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Hashtag yolo! Bronies 4 life are swag!

"Shut-up!"

Naruto turned his attention to Rarity who was in the back sharpening her hooves and Luna, who had a stoic look on her face as usual. "Rarity, Luna. Let's do it again."

"Right." Both of them responded.

A bright light spiraled from Luna, Rarity, and Naruto's horns, just as they did before, a flash of blinding light bathed the room. Once the light dispersed, the group of ponies in the dimly lit halls were all suddenly gone.

Reappearing outside of the tower, Naruto set Twilight down on a soft patch of grass and waited for her to wake. "...Twi..."

"..."

Naruto turned back to the others. "You're not waiting. Leave now and I'll catch up." He ordered, then continued. "I have a feeling something is wrong."

_20 minutes later..._

Twilight slowly blinked open her eyes, she saw a blur of orange and yellow hanging over her. "...n..aruto. What happened?! Where am I? Where's Sasuke?!"

Naruto swallowed deep, not knowing how to word this properly. "Sasuke destroyed the prison and now we're at Ponyville, there wasn't time for you to wake up so I just carried you."

Twilight got up and looked around, she almost fainted again when she saw...Ponyville. "What happened?! Please tell me this a dream Naruto!"

"I'm sorry, one of us should've stayed behind but...everyone is safe I believe. We're going to the palace so you can seal the moon up."

"...what...I don't want to- Where's Spike and my friends?!"

"They went ahead to the palace."

Twilight looked around in distraught, debris and filthy black liquid was sprawled across Ponyville. Everywhere she looked, the entire town was utterly...destroyed.

"Don't think about it Twilight." Naruto muttered as he pulled Twilight up onto his back. "...it won't take long for us to get there."

"..."

Completely dismissing what Naruto had to say, Twilight hopelessly stared at Ponyville. All the houses were in pieces lying in the cold ground. She turned her head to Townhall and it was in total ruins.

As Naruto ventured further past the debris, Twilight nearly puked when her eyes wandered up onto Carousel boutique. Clothes and dresses were scattered across the ground, but worse of all, the boutique itself was smothered in a disgusting black substance.

"Close your eyes, Twilight. The rest of Ponyville is far, far worse than this." He warned.

At that statement, Twilight's mind began racing. _'What does Sugarcube corner look like? Everything can't be...'_

"...when will this nightmare ever stop?"

Naruto's eyes darkened. "Never." He answered. "Unless you do something about it."

XxxxxxXxxx

The mane 'five' along with Sai and Spike patiently waited for Naruto and Twilight to come through the door. The situation at hand wasn't getting any better and Twilight was key in sealing the moon.

"What will we do, Princess Celestia?" Fluttershy asked. "How can we rebuild all of this?"

"I have an idea, but it'll have to wait until Naruto and Twilight come."

Just as those escaped from Celestia's mouth, Naruto and Twilight dashed straight through the door. Naruto set Twilight down and Spike walked over to give her the element of magic.

Twilight managed to catch a glimpse of her friend's faces, every single one of them had smiles on their faces despite that, she could tell how unbelievably hurt and scarred they were.

_'Please...don't force a smile for me...I know how much pain you're-'_

Abruptly stopping Twilight's thoughts, Naruto pushed her toward the balcony where the moon hung over the ponies, it was still seeping that black substance. Thoughts ran crazy through her mind. _'...this has to be a dream...please tell me-'_

"Twilight!" Pinkie pie interrupted, breaking Twilight out of thought. "Are you ready?"

Twilight slowly shook her head. "I don't understand, how did Ponyville get like this?"

"The night army, that you see is seeping from the moon, demolished Ponyville." Rarity explained, stuttering a bit as she tried to explain it.

"Are you okay, Twi?" Applejack asked.

Twilight sighed. "Not really but..." Twilight turned her head around and gave her friends a light smile. "I'm happy as long as everyone's ok. I mean no matter how dark everything is, the sun will rise eventually, but please," Twilight's voice was pained. "_stop_ smiling for me."

"...well. Let's get this over with."

The elements, each on their respective owner, shined brightly and a powerful rainbow blast erupted from them. The rainbow spiraled towards the moon and once it made contact, a radiant flash of light filled the area then disappeared in an instant.

Twilight walked over to the edge of the balcony, the black substance that once littered Ponyville was now gone, thankfully. However, nothing changed the fact that Ponyville was still utterly and completely destroyed.

Twilight along with the others went back inside the palace. Twilight walked up to Celestia, something was still bothering her. "Princess Celestia...why did you send me to prison...did I do something bad?"

"No, it's a quite a long story but there was an imposter in place of me. I apologize for any heartbreak you've been going through."

"It's fine because I never stopped believing in you. You're our princess after all."

_'...she thinks so highly of me almost as if I was...'_ "Thank you Twilight, it's been on my mind, but Twilight, do you like the idea of becoming a princess?"

"A princess? I don't know, it sounds like too much of a burden and I'm just not ready."

"Think about it, Twilight."

"ok..."

Celestia once again returned to her throne, her expression was stone cold. "As you all may know, Ponyville is in ruins due to the destruction of the night army."

"Right. How do we fix that?" Rainbow asked.

"We can go to the forest and chop it down." Applejack suggested.

That idea was absolutely appalling to Fluttershy. "But the poor animals will have no home."

"Fluttershy, _we_ have no home."

"Can't we just have it rebuilt with the supplies we have?"

Rarity shook her head. "The substance dissolved most of the wood we have from the buildings. With what we got, we can probably build a Ponyville a fourth size of the original."

Celestia pulled out a large map. She laid it out in front of them. "There are lands beyond Equestria, it'll be easier and much faster, to go to the Equine nation than go to distant lands in Equestria. A team of you will go to the Equine nation and ask the ruler to let us borrow material from there. Another team of you will stay here and protect Ponyville from incoming dangers. We won't let history repeat itself."

Twilight never even imagined lands beyond her home, lands she never traveled, it was shocking to think how much more unimaginable knowledge there was to still obtain. "...wait, you never told us there was something beyond Equestria!"

"Well of course, there are strange, different places out there. Places you have yet to explore. Equine nation is our closest country and is just a little beyond the Whitetail forest. Take the train there and then there should be a town with a dock."

"We can't just take lumber from Whitetail forest?" Applejack asked.

"No, like Fluttershy mentioned it would ruin the ecosystem. From the last time my sister and I visited Equine nation, they have an abundance of materials. You'll depart tomorrow."

Everypony looked at each other, you could tell from their faces, they were all thinking the exact same thing. All of this was sudden, too sudden.

XxxxxxXxxx

Twilight stared out of a window, everything was back to normal the more or less, but it was daunting seeing the proud buildings once standing tall all now crumbled to the ground. "...I want to see what else is in the world, I want to see outside of Equestria...there'll be so much knowledge I can absorb..."

"...Twilight..." Spike mumbled. "...stop talking in your sleep...again."

"...Spike..."

Spike slightly pulled off his covers and met his expression with Twilight's. "What?!" He softly murmured.

"What do you think is beyond Equestria?"

"Dunno don't care. Go back to sleep Twi!" Spike grumbled.

Twilight pulled back her makeshift covers, so many topics on her mind at the moment making it impossible to fall asleep. _'These tents are...unbearable...'_

XxxxxxXxxx

The ponies all stood by the train station, even Sasuke, who was previously missing, was there as well. "So it's decided. Naruto, Sasuke, Twilight, Pinkie pie, Rarity, and Spike will go on to Equine nation. While Applejack, myself, Fluttershy, and Sai will stay here and fight off whoever comes our way." Rainbow explained.

"If something goes wrong, Spike will send Celestia a letter and we'll come immediately." Applejack added.

Twilight's friends all looked at her, the pain in their eyes was still present, but a lot better than from yesterday. "What?"

Without a single word, Twilight's friends gave her a huge mammoth hug. It was devastating to see the mane six split up, but it had to be done. Because of Twilight, the damage done to Ponyville didn't daunt the friends as much as it did yesterday.

Applejack sincerely looked at Twilight's sparkling eyes. "Once you get to Equine nation, Twi, don't forget to be faithful and strong."

"Have big adventures." Rainbow dash added.

"And share kindness." Fluttershy piped up while on the verge of tears.

The others watched as Twilight and everyone else boarded the train, leaving Ponyville. Fluttershy broke out into tears and started crying, right there at the train station.

Sai turned around and shook his head. "You know, I really do like you ponies." With that, he left leaving only a tissue behind for Fluttershy.

As the train started moving along, Naruto stared out of the window, it was seemed that his entire world was changing. _'How long am I staying a horse...I don't know...but I can't just abandon them here and now...'_

"You want to leave, right?" Sasuke asked. "Just deal with it for now, there's nothing we can do."

"...yeah."

"Naruto, do not get attached to those horses, you understand? I promise you we're finishing our fight, in the Valley of End."

"Don't tell me what to do, Sasukeee!"

"I'm trying to help you, dumbass!"

"Since when has your advice ever helped me!"

"You never listen to my advice, idiot!"

"Shut up!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed. "Guys! Do you think this is the time to fight?! Just get some sleep for now, we're gonna have to be on this train for a couple of days."

_The following morning..._

The sun shined brightly through the window and the smell of sizzling pancakes was in the air as Naruto rolled off the train seat. "...what's that smell...?"

"I did some research since I figured you felt a little homesick," Twilight answered, as she levitated a spatula over the grill. "and I found a recipe called _'Taiyaki'_. It's like a pancake filled with a sweet substance."

Naruto walked over and wolfed down the plate of taiyaki.

"So...?"

Naruto's face turned an icky green, he had this weird expression on as he struggled to swallow the taiyaki. "Wh-what did you...put in this?"

"Slightly sweetened oats mixed with pieces of hay and grass, which reminds me..." Twilight bent down from behind the stove she was cooking on and started searching for something.

Twilight placed a small green package on the counter. "I did more research and ended up finding a shop around the corner, it's a little snack food called pocky."

"Pocky?"

"Being myself of course, I chose green tea out of strawberry and chocolate so why don't ya give it a try?"

*sweat drops* "You're really serious, huh?"

Pinkie pie along with Rarity and Spike walked in. Twilight floated plates of taiyaki towards them. "It's breakfast for today, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Where're we going once we leave the station?" Rarity asked after she took a bite of the taiyaki.

"There should be nearby dock waiting for us, at that point I'm not sure who long it'll take to get into Equine nation." Twilight explained.

"I can't wait for the wonderful fashion they'll have!"

"I can't wait for all the FUN!" Pinkie yelled.

Naruto looked puzzled. "How are you guys liking that taiyaki?!"

"What do you mean? This taste delicious." Pinkie pie said.

"Don't forget we are ponies, honey." Rarity added.

*sweat drops* "So even you admit to your own weirdness..."

Twilight looked around the train cart, that raven haired pony was missing yet again. "Sasuke isn't here, is he?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't understand either. What's wrong with that guy?"

Spike jumped up on Naruto's head. "He's just a little distant, that's all." He pulled the corners of Naruto's mouth in order to make a smile. "You gotta chill sometime, stop worrying about Sasuke so much, fishcake."

"...yeah ok."

As each rolling hill the train passed by would mark closer and closer to Equine nation, if nothing were to go wrong they would be back in Ponyville before they knew it. Sasuke sat on the top of the train and stared out into the distance.

He couldn't even force himself to crack a smirk at this point. "Wait ok, wait for me to come back. I promise the blood of Uchiha will live on."

"Who're you talking about?"

Sasuke swiveled his head to see Naruto pop his head out of the hatch. "That's not of your concern, Naruto. Tell me, I want to know why you kept on following me, I still don't understand, why you would go that far for me?"

"I would go to hell and back to save you." He gave Sasuke a reassuring smile. "'Cause you're my friend!"

Sasuke sighed. "You know, I would never do the same for you, Naruto."

"Yeah, whatever. What're you going to do once we get back?"

"Honestly Naruto, why would you ask such foolish questions, you know exactly what I'll do."

"If we die again then it's over." Naruto reminded.

"Then don't die."

For the first time, Naruto actually agreed to something Sasuke had to say, so he thought up of another interesting question to ask. "If you live on to have a family, what do you think you'll name the child?"

"Sarada."

"Salad?"

Sasuke gave Naruto an I'm-gonna-kill-you glare. "You know what I meant! Don't play dumb!"

"Heheh, whatever."

Naruto stood up and boarded the train cart. Pinkie pie, Twilight, Rarity, and Spike all gawked at Naruto as he went back inside the train cart and sat down on the bench like nothing at all happened. "What?" Naruto asked.

Pinkie pie shook her head to get herself out of the shocked state she was in. "YOU JUST WENT ON THE TOP OF A MOVING TRAIN!" She yelled.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Honey, at that speed you would've surely flown right off the roof." Rarity explained.

"Well I'm a strange guy." Naruto said.

*sweat drops* "So even you admit to your own weirdness..."

Twilight smiled, at this point she really wasn't surprised what Naruto would pull out. "You sure are a very special pony. Thank Celestia nothing's happened so far."

"I know." Spike agreed. "Usually something happens, right about...now."

*BAM*

The train slanted sideways, forcing everything to collapse. The ponies fell onto the side of the window while the portable strive Twikight brought began crushing the life out of them.

"Sh-it." Naruto mumbled, barely able to move his jaw at that.

"Do-you she somethin' Rarity?" Pinkie pie asked as she struggled to move the heavy bench off her body.

"I do. I see Sasuke, more Sasuke, a giant dragon trying to kill us, and Sasuke."

"Ok."

*vein pops* "How can you just say ok to that?!" Naruto yelled.

"So where's Sasuke?" Spike asked.

"CHIDORI!"

"There's Sasuke." Twilight flatly answered.

The train literally elevated up the next second and the portable stove along with the bench flew towards the opposite side of the ponies. To describe the feeling, it almost felt like they were flying through the air. "What now?!" Twilight panicked.

Naruto peered out of the window and of course they were flying through the air. _'Damn you Sasuke, I always have to fix your crap!' _"Multi-shadow clone technique." Naruto mumbled.

Alll the ponies (and Spike) started screaming as they waited for the incoming impact...that would pretty much kill them.

XxxxxxXxxx

Twilight's eyes slowly opened up and surprise, surprise a blue pony with messy cherry-red hair was staring right back at her. Rather loosely wrapped around his neck he wore a white scarf was hanging over her face. "H-hi. Twilight Sparkle, correct?" He nervously asked.

"Who're...you?"

"Teddy junior."

"How do you know my name?"

At that one sentence, Teddy's entire face lit up. "Are you kidding me?! I'm a huge fan of you Miss Twilight Sparkle! You wouldn't believe how excited I was to hear you were coming to the edge of Equestria, I didn't know you'd come so soon!"

_'I have a...fan?' _Twilight looked around, she was at the edge of a beach, it didn't look like there was anypony else here or anything else here for that matter. "Where is everyone, Teddy?"

"...well, they're dead. I'm the only one here." Teddy nonchalantly stated, not even batting an eye.

"I'm...I'm so sorry to hear that, I...can't even begin to imagine the pain you must be going through..."

Teddy shifted his eyes. "It's fine, it's not like I care really, but Miss Twilight Sparkle...is it true you're going to Equine nation?"

Twilight slowly nodded.

"Then I beg your pardon, but...please be careful in the...slums of Equine nation." Tears started to swell up in his eyes. "Never, ever go near the slums! Please, promise me you-"

"I promise."

Teddy blinked back his tears, taken back at how fast Twilight could respond, especially to well...a stranger. "Wha-"

"Hey Teddy," Twilight brightly smiled. "how about you come live with us in Ponyville after we fix it up, of course."

_'...!'_ "B-but how could you say that?" Teddy stammered, still shocked by her surprisingly fast answer and cheery, naive, attitude.

"Because, at this point, I don't think I could ever abandon you. No one should ever have to live without friends and loved ones."

"W-what?"

Twilight continued. "I'll be your friend, Teddy. That way you won't have to be so lonely." She stopped and offered Teddy a tissue, seeing as he was about to cry, again.

Tears dropped down from his cheeks to his milky white scarf. "...t-thank you..." Teddy wiped his tears away on the tissue Twilight gave him and genuinely smiled for the first time in a long time.

Twilight started getting up off the ground. "Teddy, I'm going to go and find my frien-"

"No don't get up." Teddy abruptly said. "I'll find them just for you Miss-"

"You can just call me Twilight."

Teddy's face flushed bright red. "_Twilight_."

"Ok then, there's a purple hair, black hair, pink hair, and a yellow hair pony you need to find along with one small purple dragon." She explained.

"I'll get on it right away!"

'Wow, what a nice, kind pony.' Twilight thought to herself as he galloped off.

XxxxxxXxxx

Naruto was hanging upside down in a knotted tangle of vines he couldn't break out from. There was literally no other way to get free until someone came to save him. "HELLLOO! HELP! TWILIGHT! SASU- wait not Sasuke, I don't want him saving me like some weakling..." Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Damn." Naruto felt his stomach rumble, it felt like he hadn't eaten anything in years. "And I'm hungry?!"

"HEY ANYONE! I'M DYIN-"

Naruto suddenly fell and slammed his head on the stone slab below him. "Ow! Ow! Damnit all!"

"Shut-up already."

Naruto swiveled his head thinking to see Sasuke, but instead it was an equally handsome red-headed pony that was maliciously glaring at him. "Who're you?" 'I see he's a good shot, basing from that tattoo on his-'

"That's not really important right now, is it? So get up already yellow-fodder."

*vein pops* "What?! Who are you calling fodder! I can whoop your butt in two s-"

"Stop talking. Count yourself lucky I saved you, if it wasn't for Twilight your blood would be stained on the ground already."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. You know Twi?"

"Of course I do, now go pick up your pieces of trash and head to the shoreline."

Naruto got himself up and slightly stretched out his legs. "Damn, I wouldn't think Twilight knew some god-awful ponies like you. What do you want with her anyways?"

"Why are you asking such pointless questions? I AM DEVOTED TO TWILIGHT."

* * *

A/N: So...until I come out with something just think of Teddy Junior as Sasuke's looks, with Sasori's hair, and Byakuya's scarf. *i don't own this, please don't sue me*

**Small note: I've been thinking of making an Attack on Titan fanfic that may or may not have to do with ponies. I don't know what yet but you'll know why if there's a delay on the next chapter.**


End file.
